


Star Wars: Risorge Dalle Ceneri

by Captain_Kiri_Storm, LuckyGhost20



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Chiss, F/M, For a Friend, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt No Comfort, Jango Fett Lives, M/M, Mad Scientists, Maul Does Not Lose His Legs, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pregnant Nightbrothers, Protective Obi-Wan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, blinding
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGhost20/pseuds/LuckyGhost20
Summary: Non ha mai perso le gambe in quel reattore.Invece la sua povera anima sfortunata è stata raccolta e trasportata su una nave di rifiuti. Al suo Maestro non importava più di lui. Dopo tutto, è sempre stato nient'altro che uno schiavo indegno di tutti gli oppressivi anni di addestramento. Perché il suo Maestro dovrebbe accettare una creatura indegna come lui?Per i Chiss, però, lui ha un grande valore. Lui percepisce la Forza e la manipola, per loro lui è potente. Lui non un Chiss come loro, e questo lo rende senza diritti ai loro occhi. Loro possono fargli quello che vogliono... a quello conosciuto come Darth Maul.Questo è un universo alternativo che illustra cosa accadde quel giorno dopo Naboo.Traduzione di Star Wars: Rise From the Ashes collaborazione mia e della mia cara amica Captain_Kiri_Storm che sta postando la storia in inglese sul suo account Ao3. Non perdetevela.





	1. Nell'Oblio

**Author's Note:**

> Okay raga. Dopo aver parlato con la mia collega. Storm. Abbiamo deciso il soundtrack o sigla perfetto secondo noi per questo libro.  
> Ascoltate mentre leggete.  
> Forever by ONLAP.  
> Che la Forza sia con voi.  
> Lucky.

Maul sapeva cosa fosse il dolore. Quale Sith non lo conosceva? Il suo Maestro aveva utilizzato i fulmini Sith per punirlo, l'aveva rinchiuso in piccole gabbie per settimane intere e pretendeva che dopo fosse pronto a combattere, lo aveva spinto fino al limite e poi aveva iniziato il vero addestramento una volta superata quella soglia. Il suo Maestro aveva testato i fulmini su di lui, l’aveva inviato da solo su una nave infernale conosciuta come Corg Hive Seven, aveva ideato qualsiasi cosa per testare la sua forza, ed osservava come Maul riusciva a tramutare il suo dolore in rabbia. Maul aveva superato tutti quei test brillantemente. Lo Zabrak sapeva di essere forte. Sapeva di poter sopportare qualunque compito il suo Maestro gli assegnasse e di arrivare ogni volta alla soluzione corretta... Lo aveva fatto. Prima lo aveva fatto chissà quante volte, aveva combattuto, urlato, colpito e artigliato. 

Ma allora, perché questo faceva tanto male?

Atterrò su un cumulo di roba disgustosa, che interruppe la sua caduta, macchiando di sporcizia i suoi vestiti. Maul urlò. Si contorse, massaggiandosi i fianchi. La ferita agonizzante allo stomaco aveva davvero apprezzato cosa era appena successo e il tutto generò ancora più dolore. Lo Zabrak cercò di riprendere fiato. Il suo sguardo era selvaggio, disperato, mentre cercava di trovare un modo per scappare dalla sporcizia nera. Era appiccicosa e puzzava, afferrando il suo corpo e trascinandolo verso il basso. Lo Zabrak tremò. Cerco di respirare con la bocca, ma così facendo riusciva solo a ingoiare il lerciume che lo circondava! Lui continuò a lottare, a combattere per trovare una via d'uscita dal casino in cui era finito. Riuscì a trovare alcuni pezzi di metallo, che molto probabilmente facevano parte di un qualche progetto non andato a buon fine. Si fece strada tra i detriti, e riuscì a scalare fino ad arrivare alla cima di quel ammasso di rottami e sporcizia. Maul svenne la sopra dalla stanchezza, la ferita allo stomaco sanguinava ancora.

Lo Zabrak dalla pelle rossa non aveva idea di come si fosse cacciato in quella  situazione. Lui si era allenato per quel giorno! Lui aveva combattuto e lottato ed artigliato per provare che era degno del prezioso tempo e la preziosa attenzione che il suo Maestro aveva dedicato a lui solo. Maul chiuse gli occhi, e mise la sua mano piena di artigli sulla ferita. Pensare era troppo doloroso. Maul deglutì. Fortunatamente l'appiccicoso lerciume non si era insinuato nelle sue narici oppure nella gola, ma era su tutti i suoi vestiti insanguinati e si era infiltrato dal buco della sua maglia all'interno della ferita. Maul si girò e alzò il vestito. Le sue labbra si ritrassero in disgusto, quando posò lo sguardo sulla ferita sanguinante. I suoi occhi dorati la esaminarono. Che cosa poteva fare? Non conosceva nessun modo per cauterizzare la ferita in una situazione come quella, non aveva la sua spada laser per eliminare la sporcizia e l'infezione.

Immagini apparirono di fronte ai suoi occhi, facendogli girare la testa, e rivoltare lo stomaco. Il Maestro, Qui-Gon, respingendolo tanto facilmente come se fosse un ragazzino. Il giovane ragazzo, che lo guardava con i suoi occhi blu, brillanti. Quel ragazzo conosceva la rabbia ed il dolore, Maul ne era sicuro! Ed il padawan, costringendolo alla difensiva senza il minimo sforzo, giocava con lui come un gatto gioca con il suo topo prima del pasto. Gli occhi di Maul si chiusero istantaneamente quando capì cosa sarebbe successo. Il suo Maestro non lo voleva più. A che serviva un'arma se essa non aveva più uno scopo? Se Maul non poteva sconfiggere coloro che il suo Maestro gli ordinava di attaccare, allora lui non era più degno. Ed il suo Maestro aveva ogni diritto di scartare un'arma difettosa e ricominciare da capo con qualcosa che serviva meglio al suo scopo.

Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse rimasto disteso là. Maul sapeva soltanto che era in agonia e che il suo intero corpo voleva soltanto bloccare il dolore in un posto buio. Lo Zabrak quasi pianse dal dolore. L'avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato per il fatto che questo era un test e che il suo Maestro in quel momento probabilmente lo stava osservando per essere accertarsi che lui soffrisse ed imparasse dalla sua sconfitta, come fanno tutti i Sith. Maul deglutì ancora e si morse il labbro. Non c'era via d'uscita. Si trovava in un reattore, il suo corpo ricoperto di lerciume e lacerato. Anche se avesse trovato un modo per andarsene, chi avrebbe mai voluto un Sith danneggiato come lui? E lui era troppo forte per essere sottomesso e diventare uno schiavo...

Mani ruvide lo scossero. Maul aprì leggermente gli occhi e gemette. Una coppia di uomini lo stava osservando con uno sguardo che non riuscì ad identificare. Gli occhi di Maul si richiusero e la sua testa cadde all'indietro. Era sopraffatto dal dolore,  tanto da non poter combattere. Era finito. Questi due potevano fare quello che volevano con il suo corpo. Se Maul fosse stato in grado di pensare in modo lucido, però, sarebbe riuscito a notare che quella coppia di uomini non era di Naboo e non era tanto gentili come quella razza. Invece, loro sembravano freddi e forti. Uno di loro afferrò Maul con le sue forti mani e lo carico sulla sua spalla come un sacco di pezzi di ricambio. Maul gemette ancora una volta, il movimento aggravava ancora di più il dolore che provava. Ma era troppo esausto per importarsene.

Blondie gli diede una pacca sul di dietro. "È un bel ragazzo!"

"Lo so." Replicò Red. Lui colpì una parte del corpo di Maul che lo costrinse a protestare in preda al dolore. Lui lottò debolmente, ma era troppo debole per un combattimento e per proteggersi dai due uomini. Ma questo era il destino dei deboli. Subivano ciò che si meritavano. "È davvero un peccato che dobbiamo vendere tutto ciò che troviamo qui dentro a quei bastardi dagli occhi rossi. Pensi che ci scoprono se ci teniamo questo per un paio di giorni o giù di lì?"

Il su amico fece spallucce. "Be... c'è solo un modo per scoprirlo." 

Quello, per fortuna, avvenne quando Maul collassò dal dolore. Non aveva nessun modo di sapere cosa gli sarebbe successo in seguito oppure a chi lo avrebbero venduto. Ma lo Zabrak era semplicemente troppo stanco per importarsene. Qualcosa si era danneggiato. Maul non sapeva cosa fosse esattamente, ma sapeva che quello era un brutto segno, l'unica cosa di cui era a conoscenza era che gli aveva provocato una grande quantità di dolore. Facendogli conficcare gli artigli chissà dove. Ma lo Zabrak non riusciva a registrare. Non aveva modo di scoprire cosa gli sarebbe successo, nessun modo di sapere che la sua vita avrebbe intrapreso una svolta radicale per sempre. Purtroppo non era una delle migliori.


	2. Anima Legata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non lo sa.... gattini sono i piccoli Zabrak. Vengono chiamati così. È passato molto tempo dall'ultimo aggiornamento. Be ecco un nuovo capitolo. Ci si vede al prossimo.

Maul odiava inginocchiarsi. Lo aveva fatto per troppo tempo quando era schiavo per il suo Maestro. Lui non poteva scappare, però, non solo per l'enorme collare alla gola. Quel coso sembrava strozzarlo! Maul sentiva l'immenso peso di quel pezzo di metallo ed acciaio sulle clavicole. Lo stava strozzando e gli impediva di respirare correttamente. Però questo sembrava non importasse a quegli schiavisti che trattavano il giovane Zabrak come loro credevano dovesse essere trattato. E cioè che Maul diventasse il loro piccolo schiavo. Lui non avrebbe dovuto più combattere, non avrebbe dovuto più morderli. Maul aveva delle mascelle forti ed era più che capace di strappare l'orgoglio e la gioia di un uomo. Maul lo aveva già fatto prima, ed adesso lo costringevano ad indossare un bavaglio ad anello quando volevano del piacere da lui. 

Come era, Maul era inginocchiato ai piedi del Capitano. Lo Zyggerian lo guardava con occhi gelidi, esplorando il corpo muscoloso dello Zabrak. Due degli umani avevano già avuto il loro turno con lui e Maul tremava al solo pensiero. Erano arrivati dentro di lui. Maul poteva sentire il loro rilascio scorrergli tra le gambe. E questo lo riempiva di vergogna. Se Maul cercava di cambiare posizione, lo Zyggerian lo avrebbe colpito al fianco con la frusta. I suoi fianchi già bruciavano. Era una cosa positiva che gli Zabrak e gli Zyggerian non potessero procreare. Altrimenti Maul si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare di un'ipotetica prole. Era già stato usato da questo maschio più di una volta. Lo feriva. Ogni volta, sanguinava ed urlava dalla forza del pelo sulla sua pelle delicata. 

Lo Zyggerian lo osservava con occhi freddi. "Non provare ad alzarti." Disse con voce sottile. "Tu sei solo uno schiavo. Non capisco perché il tuo Maestro ti abbia gettato via, ma stava sprecando un tesoro." Lo Zyggerian gli sorrise ed con la mano prese uno dei suoi corni. Maul strinse i denti. Lui odiava le sue corna ed odiava il suo corpo. Una parte era molto interessata a quell'azione e rispose. Lo sentì. Lo Zyggerian annuì e gentilmente gli massaggiò i fianchi. Maul balzò. Guardò in alto, ma venne subito fermato dal conseguente schiaffo alla guancia. "Non ti azzardare! Tu non sei una persona! Non puoi guardarmi!" Lo Zyggerian gli diede un altro schiaffo in faccia che fece urlare Maul dal dolore. "Tu sei la nostra piccola puttana.." 

Maul ringhiò e lottò contro il collare. Lo Zyggerian lo colpì ancora con la frusta. Maul tirò la testa indietro ed urlò. Con sforzo riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi e cercò di affondare i suoi artigli nel volto di lui. Lo Zyggerian ringhiò e fece per artigliarlo anche lui. Maul, prevedendo il colpo, lo scansò facilmente allontanandosi dall'enorme alieno. Uno degli umani presenti iniziò ad avvicinarsi. Voleva aiutare, solo per dare un assaggio allo Zabrak in seguito. Maul si girò e piantò i suoi artigli nel volto dell'uomo. L'uomo cadde, strillando. Maul si voltò di nuovo verso lo Zyggerian. Uno shock lo colpì comunque al fianco, facendo lamentare Maul dal dolore. Maul iniziò ad avanzare cercando di caricarlo. L'uomo, però, stava già aspettando, e permise a Maul di conficcare le sue corna. Invece di collassare lui rimase in piedi, conficcando i suoi forti denti nella spalla di Maul e colpendolo al volto con la sua zampa.

Lo Zabrak venne sopraffatto dal dolore. Lo Zyggerian lo sollevò, applicando pressione con quel maledetto collare per farlo obbedire. Maul iniziò a soffocare e afferrò il collare. Doveva liberarsene! Ma il gatto alieno, semplicemente, era troppo forte, e trascinò Maul verso un mucchio di catene e manette. Per tutto il tempo Maul lo combattè. Sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta incatenato. Gli schiavisti avrebbero usato il suo corpo, come se lui fosse uno schiavo Twi'lek. Si divincolò tra le braccia del alieno, i suoi occhi dorati selvaggi. Lo Zyggerian non se ne importò. Continuò a trascinare Maul e fissò i polsi nelle gelide, crudeli manette. Maul venne sollevato dal sistema di catene fino ad una posizione eretta, che lo costrinse a restare in equilibrio, anche se i suoi muscoli erano in agonia. 

"Questo succede alla puttane cattive." Disse lo Zyggerian sotto voce. Toccò il pelo del suo mento e osservò Maul. Maul iniziò a tremare. Questo era l'uomo che aveva l'audacia di lamentarsi delle macchie di sangue che Maul aveva lasciato nella sua panca di cuoio, la panchina a cui era legato, mentre era montato dagli schiavisti.  
Era colpa di Maul che i suoi punti fossero strappati o che lui era stato usato come se fossero cani in calore? Lo Zabrak non aveva nemmeno provato a protestare. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se lo avesse fatto. Il suo nuovo "maestro" lo avrebbe frustrato. Proprio come stava andando adesso. Lo Zyggerian, però, non aveva cominciato a colpirlo. Aveva appena iniziato a sfregarsi sui corni di Maul. "Questo è il caso, so tutto sugli Zabrak, so che cosa ama la tua specie e che cosa non approva: hai la Forza e non riesco a sfruttarti come gli altri, per questo stai per andare lontano , lontano..."

Grazie alla Forza!

Maul raramente pensava cose del genere. Ha lottato contro le manette e la sua mascella ha lavorato rapidamente. Aveva bisogno di uscire da questo tormento! Lo Zabrak voltò la testa e cercò di vedere se c'era un modo per sfruttare la Forza. Ma i morbidi tocchi dello Zyggerian miravano a dare piacere, lui sapeva cosa stava facendo. Poco dopo, i suoi occhi si chiusero e gemette attorno al bavaglio. Lo Zyggerian poteva giostrare il suo corpo come un violino. Sapeva quale corna colpire e come usare la pressione delle sue zampe. Maul sentì le guance che bruciavano di vergogna quando osservò. Ciò che lo rendeva un uomo era alto e orgoglioso. Aveva l'idea che lo Zyggerian volesse che questo accadesse.

"Tu renderai i Chiss orgogliosi." Disse dolcemente lo Zyggerian giusto in tempo quando portò Maul alla fase fulminante. Lo Zabrak era quasi del tutto andato per potergli prestare attenzione, ma in qualche modo avrebbe ricordato. "Chi lo sa... potrebbero mettere dei piccoli gattini in te. Solo perché loro possono."


	3. Primo Round

Ci vollero quattro giorni per i Chiss ad arrivare e prenderlo. Maul poteva percepirli attraverso la Forza. In quel momento la sua connessione con essa era troppo instabile, e quindi non era in grado di usarla. Lui odiava questa cosa! Maul voleva andarsene da qui e ritornare dal suo Maestro. Lui aveva bisogno di loro. Il suo Maestro si sarebbe preso cura di lui, e si sarebbe accertato dell'esistenza del gattino. Maul tremò leggermente,  mentre camminava nella sua piccola cella. Adesso sapeva perfettamente come si sentivano gli schiavi Twi'lek pronti per il trasporto. La cella in cui lo avevano rinchiuso gli permetteva di effettuare solo esigui passi in ogni direzione. Tutto quello che aveva per scaldarsi erano dei leggeri lenzuoli che metteva quando cercava di rannicchiarsi a terra il meglio possibile. Lo Zabrak stava prendendo troppo freddo adesso. Doveva andarsene da quel posto! Questi schiavisti lo avrebbero ucciso! Sarebbe congelato fino alla morte se restava in quella cella ancora al lungo. 

Il primo Chiss che vide stava camminando nella zona di trasporto. Vicino a lui c'era un'altra cella, ed una Twi'lek dalla pelle blu riposava sul suo piccolo letto. Come Maul, lei era qua per sesso e dolore. Maul comprendeva la sua paura, ma non gli importava in quel momento. Ringhiò ferocemente quando l'uomo dagli occhi rossi si fermò davanti alla sua cella. La ragazza Twi'lek guardò in alto. Lei era completamente nuda, le sue braccia sfrecciare per coprire quella nudità. Maul si fece indietro. Lui almeno aveva i suoi pantaloni addosso, ma il resto del suo corpo era nudo contro l'aria gelida. Il Chiss lo osservò, i suoi occhi freddi e calcolatori. Avvertendo quello sguardo su di lui Maul iniziò a ringhiare minaccioso. La Twi'lek respirava affannosamente. Maul desiderava solo farla stare zitta. A lui davvero non importava nulla di lei. Desiderava soltanto che lei chiudesse il becco e morisse. Oppure distrarre l'attenzione delle guardie da lui, lei sarebbe stata brava a farlo. Ma non importava.

'Questo qua sembra essere forte.' Il Chiss stava dicendo qualcosa. Maul sapeva che stava dicendo qualcosa su di lui, ma non riusciva a capire. Ringhiò ancora un po' e poi si fece indietro. Questa situazione non sarebbe andata a finire bene. 'Prendete anche la schiava Twi'lek. Vorremmo studiare i suoi lekku, loro dovrebbero possedere la Forza, i Twi'lek.' Maul osservò attentamente la Twi'lek. Il Chiss la voleva per più di una ragione. Maul ne aveva una vaga idea di cosa potesse fare con lei. Se le guardie l'avrebbero presa, non gli avrebbero creato nessun tipo di problema. E questo a lui andava bene. Voleva soltanto essere lasciato da solo e ritornare dal suo Maestro. "Li prendo entrambi. Da quello che hai detto sono duecento ottanta crediti per tutti e due, giusto?"

Lo Zyggerian annuì. Accarezzò la Twi'lek ancora una volta prima di spingerla verso il Chiss. Lei aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena e venne portata via. Si avvicinarono poi a Maul un poco più delicatamente, usando una stecca che provocava un shock elettrico. Maul era conosciuto per essere un combattente. Sapevano che Maul li avrebbe spinti o graffiati con gli artigli delle sue mani. Almeno la gabbia in cui lo rinchiusero era un poco più grande rispetto a quella dove aveva vissuto fino a quel momento. E la stupida Twi'lek li stava anche tenendo occupati! Lei zoppicante e si muoveva rigidamente. Maul le ringhiò contro e la graffiò con i suoi artigli. Il taglio sul suo braccio non era una cosa da niente in effetti. Tutti i Chiss in quel momento presenti si scambiarono una lunga occhiata. Maul si ritrovò praticamente tracinato fuori dalla sua cella e portato in quella che sembrava un'infermeria. 

Il Chiss capo lo prese per i polsi. Maul ringhiò e si divincolò. Gli bloccarlo impossibile con delle pesanti manette di metallo e lo forzarono a stendersi su un tavolo. Immagini iniziarono ad apparirgli di fronte agli occhi. Maul riusciva a sentire gli aghi, che su Corg Hive Seven, pungevano la sua carne e le due piccolissime bombe impiantate in ogni suo cuore. Inarcò la schiena ed iniziò ad urlare in preda al panico. I Chiss lo ignorarono. Ed invece, presero le sue braccia e le fissavano ad una sorta di macchina a catenaccio. A Maul scappò un urlo. Cercò di ritirare le mani verso di se, fallendo. Portarono degli attrezzi che sembravano delle cesoie e staccarono il primo dei suoi lunghi artigli. Maul strillò ancora una volta terrorizzato. Voltò velocemente la testa in ogni possibile direzione, urlando, non riuscendo a non pensare alla sensazione che le sue mani stavano andando praticamente a fuoco. Gli artigli di un Zabrak sono vivi, sensibili! I Chiss continuarono a staccare il resto dei suoi artigli.

Sangue scorreva dalle mani di Maul ed una pozza iniziò a formarsi sul tavolo. Maul sentì un suo urlò strozzato. Riusciva a vederli iniziare a fare qualcosa, riusciva a vedere che si stavano preparando. Inaspettatamente uno strano strumento gli venne inserito nell'ano e ruotato. Maul urlò ancora dal dolore. Lo schermo che avevano preparato indicava qualcosa. Maul non era abbastanza in se per capire cosa fosse, era sopraffatto dal dolore e vergogna per quello al quale lo stavano sottoponendo. Il suo Maestro oppure un uomo... quello andava ancora bene... quasi. Ma uno strano aggeggio... quello non poteva sopportarlo! Anche se Maul fosse stato in grado di vedere lo schermo, non avrebbe capito molto. Era in lingua Chiss, e non Standard. Maul poteva leggere solo la Standard.

Stavano dicendo qualcosa a proposito del suo corpo, ed iniziarono a toccargli lo stomaco. Maul si divincolò cercando di liberarsi. Voleva scappare da lì! Avrebbe voluto che quei Chiss si stessero divertendo con quella Twi'lek, piuttosto che essere sottoposto a quella tortura. Ma poi i Chiss presero Maul e lo ruotarono facendolo stendere sullo stomaco, iniziando a fare dei segni sulla sua schiena con qualcosa. Maul iniziò a tremare. Uno dei Chiss gli diede uno schiaffo sul culo e poi continuò a segnare sulla sua pelle. Girò la testa il meglio che potè. Le sue povere mani stavano ancora sanguinando. Un altro Chiss iniziò a passare qualcosa sulle sue mani. Maul osservò la luce blu dello scanner camminare sulle sue mani. Questo gli avrebbe fatto male. Maul voleva scappare! Maul doveva scappare da lì! 

Nei successivi cinque minuti qualcosa tagliò la schiena di Maul. Maul urlò. Maul inarcò la schiena e cercò disperatamente di scappare dal dolore, ma gli inniettarono un qualche agente muscolare paralizzante. Non fece niente per alleviare il dolore però. Maul chiuse gli occhi, cercando di contrastare le imminenti lacrime. Questo faceva male più di ogni altra cosa il suo Maestro gli aveva mai fatto. Maul strinse ancora gli occhi cercando di non pensare al dolore, ma era impossibile. Non poteva nemmeno svenire dal dolore. Maul era costretto ad allontanare la sua mente mentre i Chiss gli tagliavano la schiena e iniziarono a lavorarci. Desiderava con ogni cellula del suo essere che loro colpissero un nervo in modo tale che il suo corpo si paralizzasse. Sentiva il suo intero corpo andare a fuoco! Maul ora stava piangendo. Si mosse ancora un po', ma quell'atto aumentò il dolore.

Maul era vagamente a conoscenza di cosa stessero facendo alla sua spina dorsale. Sentiva come se stessero aggiungendo qualcosa dentro. Imprecò contro il suo Maestro e la sua fisiologia Zabrak che lo rendevano così tollerante al dolore fisico. Lo Zabrak desiderava soltanto uscire da quel l'incubo! Dopo qualche minuto fu in grado di guardare in alto. Riuscì a vedere la ragazza Twi'lek dalla pelle blu. Lei era ancora nuda, ma lo era anche Maul. Vedendo la situazione in cui si trovava lo Zabrak si mise le mani sulle labbra ed il naso coprendoli. Le ci volle forse un minuto prima di cadere e vomitare sul pavimento. La gola di Maul adesso faceva troppo male per urlare. Il suo unico desiderio era morire. La Twi'lek venne portata di peso verso il suo tavolo. I Chiss non si scomodarono a legarla al tavolo. Maul capì. Lei era solo una stupida schiava Twi'lek, cresciuta dagli umani per servire a quegli umani. Lei dava piacere, non risposte intelligenti.

Maul le aveva ringhiato contro, e l'aveva artigliata. Non aveva fatto altro che essere pericoloso nei suoi confronti. Lei comunque tentò di prendergli la mano quando la sua voce spezzata cercò di urlare quando qualcos'altro venne aggiunto alla sua colonna vertebrale. Faceva male! E voleva solo che fosse finita ... poteva morire. Poteva morire. Poteva morire e lo avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte. La ragazza Twi'lek, però... non aveva un'oncia di malizia nei suoi occhi mentre sosteneva lo sguardo torturato con i suoi occhi.


	4. Arion

Maul si rannicchiò nell'angolo più buio della sua cella. La sua testa affondata nel petto mentre si continuava a chiedere perché combattesse ancora. Faceva male... faceva troppo male. Ogni volta che gli urlava contro, perdeva un pezzo di se stesso. Chip per farlo obbedire. Un collare che provocava uno shock era collegato al tavolo da laboratorio dello scienziato. Il tempo per il pasto era diminuito. Gli infilavano aghi in patti molto sensibili del suo corpo e gli prelevavano fluidi. Maul smise di combattere dopo che non lo avevano nutrito per una settimana. Ma dopo quello avevano abbassato la temperatura della sua cella di 50 gradi. Non abbastanza freddo per ucciderlo, ma abbastanza freddo per provocargli dolore fin dentro le ossa. Maul non aveva la Forza. Loro continuavano a tenergli quel maledetto collare intorno al collo, e gli spostavano con forza la testa per controllare il procedere delle sue ferite. Il suo intero corpo era un incubo di saturazioni e ferite rimarginate. Strane superfici metalliche fuori uscivano dalla sua pelle e le facevano prendere un direzione diversa da quella che dovrebbe avere.

Ha perso la cognizione del tempo. Tutto quello che Maul sapeva era che lui era diventato molto più... curvo... del normale, date le scarse razioni, e tutto gli saliva in gola. Lo Zabrak si lamentò un poco in silenzio. Quando il suo Maestro lo troverà... oh si scatenerà l'inferno. Maul sarà proprio a fianco di Sidious cercando di ucciderli tutti e di impalarli la sua spada laser. Lì avrebbe strozzati. Voleva solo ucciderli, in qualsiasi modo! Non aveva intenzione di lasciare che quei bar'ves gli facessero ancora del male! Maul aveva intenzione di rinchiuderli tutti in un congelatore, così avrebbero capito cosa si provava ad avere tanto freddo! Lo Zabrak tremò un po'. Era abbastanza vicino per sentire pochi altri che parlavano. Sapeva che c'era un altro Zabrak, un Chiss, tre Twi'lek  (almeno), vari Togruta, un maschio umano ed un Pau'an. Erano in grado di parlare tra di loro. 

Maul, per i suoi "problemi comportamentali", era stato rinchiuso in una cella con solo la solitudine a fargli da compagnia. 

Uno dei Chiss venne a prenderlo. Maul lo osservò con occhi vaganti prima di ringhiare. L'uomo lo ignorò. Semplicemente alzò Maul da terra ed iniziò a trascinarlo di peso verso la sala operatoria. Il sangue di Maul si gelò quando svoltarono l'angolo. Urlò dal dolore, e cercò di spingere i piedi a camminare. La guardia aveva appena premuto un bottone del tablet e le ginocchia di Maul cedettero. L'uomo corpulento fece cenno ad un altro. Uno di loro afferrò le ginocchia di Maul e l'altro iniziò a trasportarlo prendendogli le braccia. Ancora una volta, iniziarono a parlare la lingua Chiss. Maul pensò di aver visto la ragazza Twi'lek, Akita, ma non ne era sicuro. Aveva visto un massiccio Twi'lek albino camminare dietro di lui con un secchio pieno di attrezzi per le pulizie. Maul sapeva, dalle poche conversazioni in lingua Base che aveva sentito, che il maschio albino aveva un conteggio di midichlorian di circa seicento. Tuttavia, era utile a causa della sua dimensione.

L'uomo depose Maul sul freddo tavolo da lavoro. Maul si lamentò debolmente, guardando l'umano negli occhi. Non era bravo a pregare. Non lo era mai stato. Voleva soltanto uscire da lì e non dover più guardare indietro. Ma all'uomo non importava e semplicemente diede una dose di una sostanza acquosa, calda e bianca allo Zabrak. Una parte della sostanza scese lungo la gola di Maul, che iniziò a soffocare, facendo una smorfia al gusto della medicina. L'umano continuò a somministrargliela senza importarsene della sua reazione. Maul tremava. Almeno l'acqua era calda, e non fredda come il ghiaccio. Ma chi stava prendendo in giro? Maul sapeva che a loro non importava nulla. Loro volevano solo usarlo e poi scartarlo quando non sarebbe stato più utile. Quando l'umano finì, entrò un Chiss. I suoi occhi rossi erano maligni mentre osservava il corpo di Maul, con quasi uno sguardo affamato.

"Se tu non avessi disobbedito, noi non saremmo costretti a farti questo." Bisbigliò l'uomo. Indossò dei guanti sulle sue mani blu, e poi iniziò a toccare lo stomaco di Maul. Per qualche ragione, lo Zabrak ringhiò. Non aveva idea del perché il Chiss stesse parlando con lui, e nemmeno gli interessava. Lui non si fidava di loro. Nemmeno un po'. L'uomo prese un pennarello e sollevò la testa di Maul. Lo Zabrak rimase di ghiaccio. Perché stavano toccando i suoi corni? Addirittura il suo Maestro aveva realizzato che i corni erano territorio proibito! Il Chiss, però, non se ne importò, e ne contrassegnò uno alla base del suo cranio, dietro, e poi quello sopra il suo orecchio sinistro. Poi, controllò le catene e finalmente afferrò un bisturi dallo sterilizzatore. Maul cercò di allontanarsi, ma non ci riuscì. Tutto quello che poteva fare era lamentarsi ed urlare dal dolore quando due dei suoi corni delicati e sensibili caddero dalla sua testa sul tavolo.

"Ecco." Il Chiss iniziò e lavare via il sangue e rivestì la ferita con del cotone bagnato di bacta. Maul piangeva silenziosamente. Voleva soltanto rannicchiarsi e nascondersi, ma non c'era nessun posto per lui dove andare. Il Chiss alzò le spalle e guardò lo stomaco dello Zabrak. "Credo che dovrei dirtelo, ora che ci penso. Congratulazioni. Diventerai padre."

"Ma, sono un uomo!" Maul riuscì a dire. Vero, lui sapeva come la biologia Zabrak doveva funzionare. Era, dopo tutto, un giovane uomo e aveva letto la sua parte di romanzi erotici e aveva visitato strani siti del HoloNet. Ma questo? Questo succedeva ad altri Zabrak! Questo succedeva agli Zabrak che si trovavano sulla Nar Shadda o Zyggeria! Questo non succedeva a lui! Lui era Lord Maul, Darth Maul. Lui era il secondo essere più potente della galassia! Lui non voleva un gattino, a lui non serviva uno. Come avrebbe potuto sconfiggere i Jedi con un cucciolo miagolante tra i piedi? Maul non ne aveva idea, e non aveva intenzione di scoprirlo. Voleva soltanto scappare da lì! Lui avrebbe trovato il suo Maestro, ed avrebbe trovato un modo per liberarsi da quei parassiti. "Io non dovrei farlo, questo!"

Il Chiss fece spallucce e liberarlo Zabrak dalle catene che lo immobilizzavano. "La tua specie è davvero curiosa, sai. Tecnicamente siete, intersessuali, ma domina la componente maschile." Il Chiss legò ancora una volta le braccia di Maul e lo costrinse a camminare. Avrebbe fatto quello che gli veniva detto, ma nulla di più. Era così stanco adesso. Ma il suo corpo stava anche portando un'altra vita dentro di lui. "Le femmine sono ibride con gli umani. Tecnicamente, sono mutazioni dannose." Rivolse a Maul un grande sorriso. "Sono piuttosto sicuro che il padre è un umano, sai. Almeno che non ti abbiano accoppiato con una puttana."

Maul tremò quando venne spinto nella sua cella. Non poteva immaginare come quello sarebbe stato... Il dolore alla sua testa lo fece inciampare e quasi non notò la figura marrone che si trovava affianco a lui. Braccia forti e potenti lo aiutarono e sedersi. Maul si sistemò come Akita faceva nelle notti che gli era permesso stare con lei. Ma a differenza delle loro notti febbrili passate a baciarsi e tenersi l'un l'altro, questo, un maschio dall'odore, lo teneva stretto. Maul seppellì il viso nelle sue vesti. Il maschio si appoggiò indietro. Sembrava capire che Maul era terrorizzato. Era terrorizzato per se stesso e per la vita che stava crescendo dentro di lui. Per quanto cercasse di convincersi del contrario, non farebbe mai del male ad un bambino. Lui non poteva, e non riusciva a capire come potevano vivere con sé stessi coloro che lo facevano.

"Hey." Disse dolcemente l'uomo. Sollevò la testa di Maul e lo osservò. "Non ti farò del male, okay? Io non sono come loro. Io ho le rotelle apposto."

Maul semplicemente non se ne importò, e continuò a stringersi forte al suo nuovo amico. Aveva soltanto bisogno di essere tenuto. Oltre quello... non era sicuro di cosa voleva. Oltre a voler scappare da lì. "Io sono Maul. Darth Maul. Ti sei?"

"Arion." L'uomo si sedette meglio, il suo lekku sfiorava dolcemente la schiena di Maul. "Io sono uno schiavo qui, proprio come lo sei tu."


	5. L'acqua Estingue il Fuoco

Maul avvicinò il suo corpo tremolante ad Arion. Il grande Togruta aveva cominciato a canticchiare dolcemente, stringendo Maul a se. Lui sembrava comprendere di cosa avesse bisogno Maul e voleva tenerlo stretto. Ed a Maul andava bene. Nessuna delle guardie o dei Chiss lo avevano toccato sessualmente, solo i mercanti di schiavi lo avevano fatto. Sembravano essere interessati dipiù nei mutamenti del suo corpo piuttosto che fargli avere altri figli. Sapeva dalle conversazioni che aveva con Arion che avevano trasportato tre Zabrak sensibili alla Forza dai mercanti di schiavi di Nar Shadda. Quegli Zabrak erano stati destinati a diventare cibo per cani, anche perché trovare delle specie capaci di procreare e sensibili alla Forza era una cosa molto, molto rara. Molte persone non volevano che i loro piccoli schiavi fossero in grado di ucciderli, subito dopo aver partorito. Maul aveva visto il soggetto che avevano preso per l'allevamento. Una bestia verde, non c'era altro modo per descriverla, lo avevano immobilizzato con un brutto paio di manette e un collare anti-Forza al collo.

Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, le guardie sarebbero morte l'istante nel quale lo avevano imprigionato. Arion abbracciò Maul. Il Togruta era molto caldo, ma era un grido lontano dal calore di cui Maul aveva bisogno. Doveva essere tenuto vicino ad ogni possibile fonte di calore disponibile, e davvero aveva bisogno di rannicchiarsi di fronte ad un fuoco con una bevanda calda, ma non avrebbe ottenuto nulla di tutto quello là dentro. Invece tutto quello che sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere erano gli schiaffi in faccia e pochi pezzi di carne cruda da mangiare. Maul a volte osservava le unghie dei suoi piedi, non erano vive come gli artigli delle mani, ma comunque facevano male se urtava contro qualcosa. Ed erano anche più lunghe del dovuto. Maul semplicemente sospirò ed appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del suo amico. A cosa sarebbe servito, comunque?

Uno dei lavoratori umani entrò nella cella ed afferrò Maul per il collare. Tutto quello che poteva fare lo Zabrak era seguirlo. Aveva da tempo imparato che era inutile tentare di dialogare con quelle persone. Tutto quello che facevano era fargli del male. Lui tremò visibilmente. Il suo petto aveva iniziato a far male recentemente, e quando lo toccava, fuoriusciva del latte. Almeno, Maul pensava che fosse latte. Di sicuro odorava come quella roba! Maul trasalì quando sentì le sue unghie troppo lunghe dei piedi raschiavano il freddo pavimento di pietra. Lui strinse leggermente i denti. La guardia continuava a trascinarlo per il collare, non importandosene del suo dolore. Dopo tutto, la guardia non era pagata per importarsene dello sconforto dei prigionieri. Era semplicemente pagata per far camminare Maul verso il tormento di quel l'inferno. Lo Zabrak sospirò debolmente. Stava iniziando a sentirsi molto stanco, e quasi non si accorse quando venne trascinato davanti allo scienziato capo.

Terrore freddo riempì le sue vene. Maul tirò la testa all'indietro, piagnucolando debolmente. La guardia ridacchiò e gesticolò verso i piedi di Maul. Si, le sue unghie dei piedi erano un po lunghe, e lo facevano inciampare, ma Maul aveva bisogno di quelle unghie! Lo aiutavano ad afferrare bene il terreno quando correva. Aveva una vaga idea di che cosa stava per accadere quando sentì l'umano chiedere qualcosa in lingua Chiss. A rendere la situazione ancora più spiacevole contribuì il fatto che la guardia aggrappò le braccia di Maul e gliele legò dietro la schiena talmente forte che lo Zabrak non riusciva quasi a muoversi. A Maul scappò un grido impaurito. Inarcò la testa leggermente, ma non potè fare nulla contro le pinze che si avvicinarono alle sue estremità inferiori ed iniziarono a staccargli le poche unghie che gli erano ricresciute. Maul urlò dal dolore. Si ritrasse all'indietro, ma la guardia gli afferrò il culo e strinse. Il messaggio era chiaro e Maul si sforzò e cercò di non dimenarsi più, almeno.

'Dobbiamo testare la sua resistenza allannegamento.' Una delle poche femmine Chiss entrò dalla porta, tenendo in mano un secchio d'acqua ed un paio di manette per immobilizzargli le ginocchia. Maul tremò quando le vide. 'Potrebbe aiutare quando decideremo di perfezionare la nostra arma – sai bene quanto me che quei maledetti Jedi non esiterebbero ad affogare un uomo!'

Il Chiss più grande annuì ed ordinò alla guardia di forzare Maul sulle ginocchia. Lo Zabrak cercò di allontanare la testa, ma una mano gelida si posò sul suo cranio proprio dietro, sul tessuto rimarginato, che apprezzò davvero quel gesto. Maul strinse i denti e cercò di sopportarlo. Le manette pesanti, così strane ed aliene, univano insieme le sue gambe. Scosse la testa in preda alla paura. Il Chiss fece gesto alla guardia, che spinse il corpo di Maul sotto l'acqua. Lo Zabrak si lasciò sfuggire un debole grido sott'acqua ed iniziò ad agitarsi. Dimenticò il dolore ai suoi piedi. Maul gridò sott'acqua, ma tutto quello che fece era fargli entrare acqua nei polmoni ed un ricordo da tempo sepolto iniziò a presentarglisi davanti agli occhi.

Un giovane ragazzo sta camminando di fronte ad un lago ghiacciato. Sta tremando, ha freddo nonostante i numerosi strati di pelle che aveva addosso. Il suo Maestro cammina affianco a lui, ma il ragazzo sa che è meglio non fidarsi. Il ragazzo cammina sul ghiaccio. I suoi passi sono attenti, sfrutta la Forza per prevenire che cada ed anneghi. Forse il Maestro sarà fiero di me, spera il ragazzo. Lui vive per gli scarti di gentilezza che il suo Maestro ogni tanto gli offre.

Il vecchio uomo lo guarda e gli rivolge uno sguardo divertito. 'Perché dovrei mai essere fiero di un verme come te?' ringhiò lui. Poi allunga la mano ed il ghiaccio all'improvviso si rompe sotto i piedi dell'apprendista. Il ragazzo è sott'acqua prima ancora di poter urlare. Lui si divincola come un animale impazzito, i molti strati che caratterizzano la sua specie per sopravvivere lo stanno trascinando in basso. Il ragazzo guarda in alto verso il ghiaccio e rimane esterrefatto notando che il ghiaccio si stava già riformando. Sente un grido indistinto provenire da qualche parte intorno a lui e vede un braccio blu e freddo snodarsi intorno a lui. Un Nautolano nudo lo afferra e lo tira fuori dall'acqua e quasi lo getta sulla superficie.

Il Maestro si limita ad afferrare il ragazzino tremolante e lo forza a camminare, con i vestiti tutti bagnati, per svariate miglia fino a quando non sono a casa.

Aria nei polmoni lo forzano a svegliarsi. Stava sdraiato sulla schiena sul pavimento, il suo corpo vulnerabile esposto a quelle creature crudeli che governavano quella fetta di inferno. Maul rabbrividì. Lui guardò in alto, dritto negli occhi rossi della Chiss femmina. Lei lo accarezzò sulle corna con un sorriso complice. Maul forzò i suoi polmoni danneggiati ad obbedire e riuscì ad emettere un respiro strozzato dall'acqua mentre lei iniziò a giocare con il suo corpo come se lui fosse un piccolo violino. I suoi pantaloni bagnati iniziarono a tendersi, mentre lei accennava qualcosa su come gli Zabrak fossero sommissivi. Maul voltò la testa pieno di vergogna. Riuscì ad emettere un grido quando venne, il suono gli raschiava la gola dolorante. Anche i Chiss sembravano un po' sottomessi mentre lo trascinarono di nuovo nella sua cella.

Maul semplicemente si rannicchiò nel suo angolino, avvolto nella poca paglia e la misera coperta a sua disposizione. La sua mente era convinta che si trovasse ancora sul pianeta ghiacciato e riusciva a sentire il freddo fin dentro le ossa.


	6. Capitolo 6: Loop

Avevano portato via Arion, perché dovevano fare qualcosa con lui. Maul non sapeva che cosa. Sapeva solo che al momento non gli era permesso stare con il grosso Togruta, perché così volevano Loro. E se Loro volevano qualcosa, Maul doveva obbedire ai Loro ordini. Se Loro gli ordinavano di mangiare, Maul mangiava. Non importava se quel cibo gli provocava mal di stomaco e che il suo corpo lo espelleva qualche ora dopo, lui comunque lo doveva mangiare. Dopo tutto, il cibo che il suo Maestro gli dava lo faceva stare male. Maul pensava di non avere più alcuna scelta. O ubbidiva o veniva frustato. Oppure perdeva il suo cibo. O perdeva l'unica cosa che lo manteneva caldo e sano. Arion era stato mandato dall'alto, ma ora avevano portato via il Togruta. Perché? Maul non lo sapeva. Lui era soltanto un schiavo. Questo è sempre stato quello che era e quello che sempre sarà. 

Maul si rannicchiò nel suo angolo. Osservava il muro, ora bisbigliando. Contando. Aveva iniziato a contare qualche ora dopo che Arion era andato via. Non sembrava esistere nulla al di fuori di quel laboratorio sterile. Su Coruscant, riusciva a sentire l'odore del vento e della pioggia mentre si allenava. Su Mustafar gli era permesso osservare i mondi via HoloNet, colorati di blu e verde. Quando era giovane, Maul aveva desiderato visitare questi mondi. Maul aveva sperato che il suo Maestro non lo scoprisse. Era questa la sua punizione? Essere rinchiuso là dentro, lontano dalle nuvole, dalle stelle, dai mondi che amava sognare in passato? Maestro lo sapeva. Altrimenti perché porterebbe qui Maul e lo rinchiuderebbe? Essere uno schiavo era tutto quello che era. Uno schiavo distrutto.

"Novecento novanta tre... Novecento ottanta sei...Novecento settanta nove..." Bisbigliò va da ore ormai. Lo Zabrak dalla carnagione rossa aveva messo le sue mani sul suo stomaco, chiedendosi perché il gattino al suo interno scalciava. Uno dei Chiss si era davvero divertito nello spiegargli come gli Zabrak avessero i figli e perché la sua razza era così disgustosa. Loro erano proprio come quei Dravain dei Twi'lek, aveva detto il Chiss. Non l'uno o l'altro, ma qualcosa tra le sue razze. Ecco lecchese gli Zabrak come lui venivano allevati. Ecco perché Maul non sarebbe mai stati sicuro del padre del suo gattino. Non avrebbero permesso mai a Maul di tenerlo. Loro dicevano di avere altri progetti per Maul, piuttosto che usarlo per far spuntare gattini. Avevano già altri Zabrak ed avrebbero usato Maul come lo donatore se necessario. 

'Cosa esattamente cerchi di ottenere con quello?'

Se Maul aveva sentito la vice la prima volta, non aveva intenzione di darle ascolto. Lui vedeva e percepiva cose. Alle volte le visioni facevano male, e Maul sentiva il suo corpo in agonia come se fosse ritornato su Corg Hive Seven. 

C'è acqua dovunque. Non può respirare. Non può pensare. Le manette gli tagliano i polsi e le caviglie, tenendolo sotto nell'acqua gelata. I polmoni di Maul bruciano. Apre la bocca, andando in panico, cercando di uscire dall'acqua. Ma non ci riesce. Non succede nulla mentre si dimena. Preziose bolle d'aria lasciano la sua bocca e si concentrano sul soffitto. Questo è come un cubo di morte di metallo. Una vasca per pesci. È stato portato qui a morire. Lo Zabrak riesce a liberarsi un polso, ed è sul punto di liberare anche l'altro quando un dolore acuto lo colpisce al fianco. Maul urla e perde ancora altra aria. Acqua entra nel suo naso e nella sua bocca. Brucia. Vuole urlare, vuole combattere, ma il dolore arriva di nuovo e lui sta soffocando...

Maul urlò. Si rannicchiò stringendo si come meglio poteva, afferrandosi le braccia e piangendo. Dove si trovava? Stava affogando in quella cella, oppure stava in un'altra da solo ed al freddo? Lo Zabrak non sapeva dove si trovava. Piangeva soltanto, il suo corpo tremava. Non sapeva che cosa fare. Cosa volevano Loro da lui? Maul non lo sapeva. Loro non gli dicevano mai nulla, semplicemente lo prendevano e gli facevano cose che lo facevano strillare dal dolore. Lo Zabrak piangeva debolmente. Nascose la testa tra le braccia e cercò di pensare. I suoi cuori gemelli battevano forte in preda alla paura però, e riusciva ancora a sentire il sapore dell'acqua grigiastra scorrergli nella gola. Se Maul riusciva a rimanere in quel ricordo, sicuramente si sarebbe risvegliato con Zero.

Tristemente, però, al fato lui non piaceva poi così tanto.

Lo Zabrak rosso scosse la testa ed osservò. Le violente luci bianche gli facevano male agli occhi, e lui cercava di tenerli chiusi il più possibile. Lui odiava quel posto. Ma c'era qualcosa di... strano. Quella parte di lui che non bruciava come il fuoco si focalizzò su un punto luminoso nella Forza. Ultimamente, gli facevano delle iniezioni di un liquido che gli bruciava al fianco ed al sedere. Non poteva sedersi, ma non poteva nemmeno restare in piedi. Se si rifiutava di fare quello che dicevano, o lui o Arion venivano frustati. Sperava che il Togruta non lo incolpare di ciò. Una parte dici Maul voleva vedere Akeela, oppure uno degli altri Twi'lek, ma non poteva. Era rinchiuso in quella spoglia cella bianca. Imprigionato per sempre.

C'era una donna. Una donna umana. Era circondata da una sorta di bagliore ed i suoi capelli neri corti le ricadevano su entrambi i lati del suo viso. Sembravano soffici. Maul allungò la mano per toccarla, ma la ritrasse con un gridolino quando vide quando erano rovinate le sue dita. Lui la guardò dal basso con gli occhi colmi di paura. Che cosa voleva lei? L'avevano mandata Loro da lui? La donna sospirò silenziosamente ed un qualcosa come... preoccupazione?... si manifestò sul suo volto. La sua pelle era scura, ma non come quella di un Kiffar, ma nemmeno era pallida come quella del suo Maestro. Maul non sapeva come descriverla. Oltre al fatto che gli faceva paura era che non sapeva cosa lei volesse da lui. Ecco perché non gli piaceva così tanto.

'Ora riesci a vedermi.' La donna allungò un braccio di fronte al suo viso. 'Mi stavo chiedendo se ti saresti mai svegliato!' Sembrava frustrata e Maul si stava chiedendo se era stato cattivo e se lei lo avrebbe punito. 'Contare e guardare l'angolo della stanza non ti porterà da nessuna parte, amico. Quello che devi fare è uccidere questi bar'ves prima che ti uccidano Loro.' 

"Non posso." Disse Maul alzando le spalle. "Non posso uscire. Non ho la chiave. Loro non mi daranno la chiave perché sanno che li ucciderei se uscissi." Ancora una volta fece spallucce. Se davvero stava impazzendo, allora sera normale che stesse parlando con se stesso. "Non mi importa. Lì ucciderò comunque. Credo che ad Arion piaccia il sangue. Si lecca se è ferito, sai."

La donna sospirò e scosse la testa. "Ascoltami, amico. Hai una sola possibilità per farlo. E farai meglio a correre quando te lo dico, altrimenti nemmeno la Forza del Lato Chiaro ti salverà."

"Ti ascolto." Disse Maul.   
Dopo tutto, cos'altro aveva da perdere?


	7. Sognando la Libertà

Freddo. Aveva tanto freddo. Il suo corpo era dolorante dove lo avevano colpito. Maul li azzannava, e colpiva e scalciava. Anche senza i suoi artigli, comunque combatteva. Il suo Maestro lo aveva addestrato per essere una macchina per uccidere. Chi era Maul, un semplice Zabrak, per andare contro il volere del suo Maestro e fare qualcosa che non voleva? Maul sapeva che doveva obbedire. Quello era scontato. Lo Zabrak si lamentò debolmente mentre si stringeva ancora di più. Non vedeva la Donna Blu, e loro lo avevano drogato e portato a vedere Akeela. Però la sua amica non era in gran forma. La luce nei suoi occhi color ambra era diminuita, rimpiazzata da un nebbia fitta. Ma che cosa importava? Maul era troppo grosso per inseminare. Era soltanto una puttana. Per loro lui era e sarebbe stato sempre quello.

Gli avevano bastonato la schiena. Maul aveva morso uno dei Chiss facendogli uscire molto sangue dalla conseguente ferita. Il Chiss aveva reagito di conseguenza, colpendolo forte alla bocca e costringendolo ad ingoiare uno dei suoi stessi denti. Anche adesso la sua bocca era dolente, e riusciva ancora a sentire un sapore metallico. Lo Zabrak iniziò a piangere debolmente e si strinse ancora di più diventando una pallina. Aveva forti crampi allo stomaco, e cercava di trovare una posizione migliore per alleviare il dolore. Non stava funzionando, però, e continuò a piangere. Maul sentiva il dolore e lodore del sangue che fuoriusciva dalle sue ferite. Doveva andare via da lì. La Donna Blu, delle volte, lo aiutava a toccare la Forza, ma ora lei non c'era. Lei era venuta solo poche volte da lui, dicendo che doveva scappare. Diceva che questo era un posto molto pericoloso e che doveva scappare se voleva che il suo gattino sopravvivesse.

"Maul..." Possenti braccia circondarono il suo corpo e Maul continuò a piangere. Si mise a sedere dritto vicino ad Arion annusando il suo odore. Il Togruta stava tremando, la sua pelle abbronzata era offuscata dalla costante mancanza di esposizione alla luce solare. L'uomo tremante, però, strinse a se il povero Zabrak. Maul non protestò. Una mano scese poggiandosi sul pancione che ora portava lo Zabrak, accarezzandolo. "Dobbiamo uscire di qui. Non credo che riuscirai ad avere qui il gattino senza impazzire..."

"Caldo?" Chiese Maul sottovoce. Non voleva nulla oltre del calore e sentirsi al sicuro. Questo era quello che la Donna Blu diceva che sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere se sarebbe scappato con Arion. Diceva di chiamarsi Satele e c'era qualcosa nella donna che a Maul piaceva.

"Si, caldo." Disse Arion. Il Togruta si alzò in piedi prendendo Maul tra le sue braccia. Le dita dello Zabrak, deboli, stringevano forte cercando appoggio alla ruvida camicia di Arion. Il Togruta non sembrò importarsene. Canticchiava dolcemente, mettendosi dritto e annuendo a Maul. "Che ne dici di usare quella tua magia spaziale e sbloccare la porta, Maulie?" lo Zabrak annuì e fece debolmente delle fusa. Arion rise. Posizionò la mano di Maul sul pannello elettronico. Maul forzò i suoi poteri oltre la barriera, anche se era come essere trafitto da aghi ghiacciati. Arion sorrise raggiante quando la porta si sbloccò. Iniziarono a muoversi subito dopo, dirigendosi verso la libertà. Maul piangeva, però, mentre passavano una gabbia con uno Zeltron torturato ed un maschio umano esausto.

"Li vuoi liberare, vero?" Arion bisbigliò un'imprecazione quando sentì una delle guardie avvertire le altre di una fuga. Maul annuì, subito prima di lamentarsi in preda al dolore quando le contrazioni iniziarono a diventare più forti. Cercava di fare il meglio che poteva per rimanere in silenzio, quasi rischiando di mordere Arion sul collo. Arion urlò quando un raggio stordente gli sfiorò la testa. Il Togruta iniziò a correre. Fece da scudo al corpo di Maul con il suo, grugnendo quando dei raggi lo colpirono al fianco. Arion non rallentò, nemmeno quando un odore di bruciato arrivò alle narici di Maul. Maul urlò terrorizzato chiamando e chiedendo aiuto alla Donna Blu. Ma anche se aveva sentito, non fece nulla. Arion inciampò, quasi lasciando cadere Maul. Dolore invase l'addome dello Zabrak e lui strillò, curvando la schiena. Sembrava che lo stessero squarciando!

"Prendeteli!" Uno dei Chiss spuntò da dietro un angolo. Arion si fermò di scatto, guardandosi intorno. Si rifugiò in un corridoio. Maul sentì uno strillo, quando lo Zeltron venne colpito, ma lui sperò che l'umano era riuscito a scappare. La Forza gli diceva che l'umano doveva farcela, altrimenti sarebbero successe cose brutte. Arion non sapeva cosa stava succedendo. Stava sudando, i suoi fianchi doloranti. Maul era soltanto pelle ossa, a dispetto della grandezza del pancione. Non aveva idea su cosa fare. Non poteva fare nulla, a parte cercare di scappare alle guardie che li inseguivano. Ma le guardie li trovavano sempre. Non poteva fare niente! Maul sentendosi impotente e debole iniziò a lamentarsi ancora di più.

Qualcuno afferrò Arion per un lekku. Il Togruta gridò dal dolore. Si fermò definitivamente, affannando, i suoi occhi quasi del tutto gialli e rossi. Maul si ritrovò sul pavimento. La sua testa abusata, ancora dolorante dove gli avevano estratto le due corna, colpì il pavimento con un tonfo sordo. Vicino a lui, Arion si scagliò contro l'uomo che gli aveva preso il lekku, i suoi artigli completamente estesi. Maul curvò ancora la schiena ed urlò. Qualcosa di caldo e bagnato improvvisamente inzuppò i suoi pantaloni. Maul ebbe l'istinto di guardare, e vide una macchia rossa dilatarsi sul pavimento. Il dolore lo colpì. Sembrava che il suo intero corpo fosse in fiamme. Lui si lamentò e divincolò, cercò di spingere e far uscire il cucciolo. L'istinto gli diceva che il gattino stava arrivando, adesso.

Il suo petto però, era ancora piatto e secco. Se si guardava attentamente, si riuscivano a vedere le cicatrici dove i Chiss avevano operato e tolto il tessuto e le ghiandole che producevano il latte, in modo da poter vedere come erano fatti.

Arion cadde vicino a lui, il suo volto insanguinato. Maul gemette sottovoce e allungò una mano per toccare il suo amico. Arion non fece nulla. I suoi occhi erano vuoti, come lo erano stati quelli di Akeela l'ultima volta che gli era stato permesso di vederla. Maul ancora gemette, e subito dopo si sentì un pop ed il pianto di un neonato invase il corridoio. Maul si fece guidare completamente dall'istinto. Maul si abbassò e afferrò il gattino, pulendole la faccia leccandola. Le tagliò il cordone con i suoi denti affilati. Il gattino sembrava avesse fame, e i suoi occhi erano completamente chiusi. Anche se Maul non aveva latte, la posizionò sul suo petto secco e la osservò tentare di succhiare dai suoi capezzoli. Nulla uscì però, e lei continuò a piangere.

"Ashya..." Maul non sapeva cosa significasse quella parola, ma sapeva che era un nome. Ashya. Era sua figlia, la sua gattina. La sua Ashya.

"Non puoi tenerla, lo sai." Uno dei Chiss, quello in comando, si avvicinò ed afferrò la spalla di Maul. Lui spaventato si lanciò indietro. "Non puoi produrre il latte. Morirà di fame se la tieni tu!"

Maul si ritrovò obbligato a dare la neonata all'uomo. "Il suo nome è Ashya." Mormorò lui mentre la portavano via. "Ashya."

Non combatté nemmeno quando venne fatto alzare di forza insieme ad Arion.


	8. Sei Stato un Bambino Cattivo

Gli faceva male tutto il corpo. Il suo posteriore bruciava come non mai, e lui voleva soltanto nascondersi. Per sempre. Lo avevano ferito, e lui aveva appena perso la sua gattina... Maul tremava mentre cercava di camminare. Le sue gambe tremolavano sotto il peso del suo corpo e lui voltò nascose la testa dalla vergogna. Quale uomo riusciva a mala pena a camminare? Quale uomo dava vita ad un bambino, e quale madre lo abbandonava momenti dopo la sua nascita? Maul sapeva di non essere ne un uomo ne una madre. Era soltanto un altro schiavo Zabrak, e sarebbe stato per sempre quello. Piangeva silenziosamente mentre camminava. Questo... Questo non era quello che voleva. Voleva soltanto avere sua figlia, voleva avere il latte per lei, voleva stare vicino ad Akeela ed Arion. Ma non sarebbe mai successo, lui lo sapeva.

A metà strada, Maul si piegò in due dal dolore. Qualcosa di viscido e disgustoso cadde dalle sue gambe e si depositò a terra con un plop. Uno dei Chiss si girò e lo osservò. Occhi rossi si spalancarono e lentamente si formò un sorriso sul volto dell'uomo. Maul si girò, tremando leggermente. Era completamente nudo e preoccupato che ora questi uomini potessero prendersi la sua virilità. Dopo tutto, loro gli avevano tolto i suoi artigli, due corna, sua figlia, il suo orgoglio, e la sua libertà. Maul pianse silenzioso. La sua mano sinistra si contrasse e voleva prendere a calci quel pasticcio per terra. Era rosso e polposo, sembrava un sacco sanguinante di carne. Lo stomaco di Maul si rivoltò al solo pensiero. Non gli piaceva affatto. Lo faceva star male soltanto guardarlo.

"La placenta." Il Chiss parlava decentemente lo Standard e squadrò Maul come se fosse qualche tipo interessante di animale. "Si, tu. È tuo, sai. La tua gattina era protetta da quello mentre cresceva dentro di te. Potrebbe servirci." Annuì ad una guardia. "Vai a prendere una sacca e raccoglilo. Io vado a consegnare questi due al capo. Non ci servirà il Togruta, dopo tutto. È troppo vicino ad un non-sensitivo della Forza per esserci utile."

Arion ringhiò. Si era leggermente ripreso per capire che cosa stava succedendo. Il maschio ringhiò e si divincolò dalla presa della guardia. "Lasciatelo stare!" Gridò Arion. "Non avete già fatto abbastanza? Ha perso la sua bambina, per l'amor del cielo! Avete fatto abbastanza!"

"Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di tentare di scappare." Disse il Chiss calmo. "E ti assicuro, che noi ora non abbiamo più bisogno di te qui. Sarò più che felice di lasciare la tua carcassa in pasto ai lupi."

"Fanculo!" Strillò Arion. Maul a mala pena lo sentì, il sangue continuava a fluire dalle sue gambe e si depositava dovunque lui andasse. Era normale che sanguinasse così tanto? Era normale che si sentiva come se gli si fosse formato un enorme buco dentro il suo corpo? Quando stava nascendo Ashya, era come se qualcuno stesse facendo a pezzi il suo corpo. Era normale che stesse provando così tanto dolore? Maul voltò piano la testa e zoppicò. Si sentiva davvero inutile. Qualcosa si era spezzato in lui, lo sapeva. Lo Zabrak continuava a piangere silenziosamente mentre venivano condotti in una camera sterile. Arion combatteva. Piantava le gambe a terra e voltava la testa, cercando di graffiare e mordere le guardie. Loro gli diedero uno schiaffo però e lo ammanettarono al muro. Maul non riuscì a guardare. Il suo Maestro aveva usato quella roba per tenerlo fermo durante le punizioni. Sapeva che Arion stava per ricevere un simile trattamento in quel momento.

"Pensavi di poter scappare." L'uomo che stava per colpire il suo amico, un Zyggerian, prese la frusta elettrica. Maul continuò a piangere. Voleva andarsene da lì con tutto se stesso. Era così stanco. .. Il suo intero corpo voleva soltanto collassare, per poi morire. Il giovane Zabrak era vicinissimo all'arrendersi. Voltò la testa, o ci provò, quando la frusta colpì Arion. Le sue urla si unirono a quelle del suo amico e quasi non riusciva a restare sulle sue gambe. Maul inarcò la sua stessa schiena ed urlò. Era come se anche lui riuscisse a percepire ogni singolo colpo che veniva inflitto alla schiena del suo amico. Cercò di scappare e di chiamare la Donna Blu di nuovo. Oppure qualsiasi altra delle voci che continuamente sentiva. Chiunque... chiunque sarebbe bastato.

Maul venne costretto ad osservare dopo alcuni momenti. Arion era appeso là, il suo corpo nemmeno tremava. A mala pena respirava, e sangue gocciolava dalla sua schiena. Maul pianse e cercò di voltarsi. La guardia, però, forzò la sua testa verso quella direzione con una presa di ferro. Maul si ritrovò a piangere disperato, cercando di soccorrere il suo amico. Cercò di oltrepassare il blocco della Forza, ma era inutile. Lui era inutile. Impotente. Debole.

Arion esalò il suo ultimo respiro dopo alcuni minuti. I suoi occhi color ambra dorata persero la loro scintilla e divennero vitrei. Semplicemente rimase appeso, la bocca semi aperta. Maul strillò. Si lanciò verso il Togruta, per poi essere colpito al viso con la frusta. A Maul non importava. Cercò ancora una volta di avvicinarsi al Togruta. Questa volta venne preso e riportato alla sua cella. Maul non sapeva che cosa stava succedendo. Era isterico, urlante e cercava di scappare dalla presa. Doveva salvare Arion. Doveva salvarlo! E se i lupi lo mangiavano quando era ancora vivo? Maul non sapeva cosa fare. Voleva solo salvare Arion prima che qualcosa di brutto potesse accadere al suo corpo.

"Hey."

Maul si voltò e balzò all'indietro. Non gli piaceva! C'era un'altra Persona Blu, questo era un uomo. Indossava vestiti molto strani, ed i suoi capelli erano tirati all'indietro. C'era una strana cicatrice sulla sua guancia sinistra, ed il suo naso era un po' storto. Sembrava... non cattivo? Maul era ancora spaventato però. "Ti prego!" Lo supplicò. "Ti prego, basta! Per favore, lasciatemi in pace!"

L'uomo scosse la testa e si inginocchiò. "Il mio nome è Revan." Disse lui dolcemente. "Satele e Bastilla mi hanno mandato per aiutarti."


	9. Interludio: Al Tempio

Caleb aveva dieci anni ed aveva visto morire due persone davanti a lui. Aveva visto lo Zabrak cadere, quello che era molto magro ma aveva il pancione come se stesse male. Aveva visto la sua amica Zeltron, Tirau, che è stata sparata alla schiena. Era caduta e non si era più rialzata. Caleb aveva corso, corso più veloce che poteva, e aveva pregato la Forza di salvarlo. La Forza lo aveva guidato da uno schiavo Keshiri tremante, un uomo chiamato Dirt dai mercanti di schiavi, e sono scappati insieme. Dirt era stato davvero strano ed a Caleb ci erano voluti alcuni giorni nell'iperspazio per capire che Dirt era cieco. Era anche molto malato, e aggrappato alla vita quando arrivarono al Tempio. Tutto quello che Caleb voleva, era salvare il suo nuovo amico, ma l'uomo era morto pochi giorni dopo aver acquistato la libertà. Maestra Che disse che lui aveva solo ventisette anni, ma probabilmente era stato malato tutta la vita.

Dopo quello, Caleb smise di provarci. Non voleva più parlare con i suoi compagni di classe, oppure con gli altri. Si nascondeva. Urlava contro i guaritori, li aggrediva con le male parole che aveva imparato dai Chiss. C'era stato uno dei Chiss in cella con lui, un uomo che aveva perso gran parte del suo nome perché era nato con la Forza. Diceva di chiamarsi Braka ora e gli altri Chiss lo trattavano peggio di come trattavano gli altri. Ma a differenza di Dirt, Braka aveva un qualche valore per i Chiss. Lo avrebbero tenuto in vita, ma avevano lasciato morire una delle persone più gentili che Caleb abbia mai conosciuto. Aveva sentito Maestra Luminara dire che Dirt sarebbe potuto sopravvivere con una semplice vaccinazione quando era piccolo e riposo e cibo adeguato quando si ammalava.

Ma ora era morto e Caleb non poteva nemmeno vedere il suo fantasma di Forza. Dovunque era, Caleb sperava che Dirt fosse felice e non tossisse tutto il tempo.

Tutto faceva male. Non era stato torturato come gli altri, ma era stato preso a calci e pugni. Loro lo toccavano in posti, che a Caleb non piacevano. Pensò allo Zabrak malato, quello che percepiva come il fuoco ed il ghiaccio attraverso la Forza, si preoccupò per lui. Qualche volta, se Caleb ci provava abbastanza duramente, poteva percepire il loro dolore e la loro sofferenza. Aveva provato a sottrargliela, ma era così tanta, e dopo che ci provava gli sembrava di affogare nel Lato Oscuro. Caleb non sapeva che cosa fare. Perché i Jedi non avevano aiutato quelle persone come avevano aiutato lui? Caleb non era nato schiavo, ma era stato abbandonato a morire all'angolo di una strada. Lui non era come gli altri apprendisti che visitavano i parenti quando era possibile. Lui era tutto solo al mondo.

Caleb si rannicchiò sul letto e non voleva guardare Anakin Skywalker negli occhi. Non era sicuro di sapere da quanto tempo era ritornato al Tempio, sapeva soltanto che era passato molto tempo ed ancora faceva male la perdita di Dirt. Era per questo che i Jedi non dovevano formare degli attaccamenti? L'altra persona alla fine doveva sempre morire? Tirau diceva che loro facevano cose orribili alle ragazze più grandi e con gli strani Twilek e Zabrak. Loro portavano gli Zabrak dagli Zyggerian. Uno di loro, un timido Zabrak di nome Feral, diceva che gli allevatori non prendevano quelli con la Forza. Loro erano fortunati, diceva Feral, che li volevano i Chiss invece di buttare semplicemente i loro corpi in una nave da carico per nutrire maiali, o qualcosa del genere...

Se gli Jedi dovevano proteggere gli altri esseri viventi, perché avevano lasciato che gli Zabrak con la Forza venissero uccisi o venduti come schiavi? Perché lasciavano che gli allevatori ferissero gli Zabrak? Perché non fermavano la schiavitù, se sapevano benissimo che era illegale? Caleb non sapeva il perché, e si vergognava di essere un Jedi. Lui avrebbe dovuto aiutarli, ma non poteva. Lui era solo un semplice apprendista dal Clan Katarn. Non poteva fermare i mercanti di schiavi per quanto ci poteva provare!

"Li percepisci anche tu?" Il Prescelto si sedette sul letto, tremando come una foglia. Caleb pianse e cercò di allontanarsi da lui. Lui era d'accordo con Fenus su questo il Prescelto faceva paura, e doveva restare con Maestro Qui-Gon e gli altri, così da poter fare cose più importanti. "So che li senti. E devi! Tutto il tempo, sento urla e penso di impazzire. Tutto il tempo, dannazione!" Lui si curvò in avanti, e così fece anche Caleb. Un lamento attraversò la Forza, come se un genitore avesse perso il suo bambino. Skywalker alzò lo sguardo. I suoi occhi azzurri erano spalancati. Questo Dirt lo aveva chiamato shock, e aveva detto che si doveva abbracciare l'altra persona che lo stava avendo, per farla sentire meglio. Quindi Caleb abbracciò Skywalker ed il ragazzo tremò tra le sue braccia.

"Sono molto tristi." La sua voce era rauca per via del disuso, ma a Caleb non importava. Voltò la testa, asciugandosi le lacrime. "Mi manca Dirt. Non ha fatto del male a nessuno!"

"Mi manca mia madre." Skywalker disse sottovoce. Era di alcuni anni più grande di Caleb, aveva circa quattordici anni, ed incrociò le gambe. Caleb si appoggiò a lui. Non sapeva cosa dire. "L'ho detto a Maestro Yoda. Ha detto che questo 'punto oscuro' era lì già da alcuni anni ed il tuo Keshiri gli ha detto dove si trovava. Ma non sapevano se i mercanti di schiavi-"

"Dirt era uno schiavo!" Gridò Caleb. Afferrò le coperte, tremante. "Lo Zabrak era uno schiavo!"

"Zabrak?"

"Lo Zabrak che sembrava come il fuoco ed il ghiaccio." Bisbigliò Caleb. Gesticolò attorno al suo addome. "Era molto grosso lì, come se avesse il cancro, e non poteva camminare. Un Togruta lo trasportava."

Skywalker annuì. "Se aveva un cancro allo stomaco così grave, probabilmente sarà già morto." Guardò in alto stringendo anche lui la coperta con la mano. Caleb lo osservò. Non sapeva se questo era un bene o no. Voleva soltanto indietro Dirt. "Ed i Keshiri erano schiavi Sith. Maestro Windu lo ha detto. Ha detto che il Keshiri probabilmente stava mentendo e che avrebbe provocato la morte di tutti i Jedi che lo avrebbero ascoltato."

Caleb scosse la testa. "Ha detto che era stato comprato molti anni fa..."

"Io ti credo." Bisbigliò Anakin. Prese la mano del ragazzino nella sua. "Io ti credo, anche se gli altri invece no. E chi sa? Magari potresti rivedere Dirt quando andrai nell'Illum per il cristallo della tua spada."

Caleb annuì, più per far stare zitto Anakin che altro. Avvolse le braccia attorno alle gambe e cercò di rannicchiarsi. Non credeva che i Jedi riuscissero a comprendere. Il punto oscuro era causato dalla schiavitù. Non c'era un'altra possibile spiegazione. Caleb sperava soltanto di poter tornare indietro nel tempo per salvare Dirt dalla morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragaaaaa ho finalmente trovato un po di tempo per tradurre... yeeee. Non uccidete per l'attesa... la scuola chiamava. Ho passato delle settimane infernali tra interrogazioni, compiti in classe ed un cugino che non sapevo nemmeno di avere che si è presentato qualche giorno fa a casa nostra... dettagli.
> 
> Allora commentate, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della storia e della traduzione!
> 
> Che la Forza sia con voi.
> 
> LUCKY.


	10. Un Mondo Pieno di Sogni

Trasferirono Maul in una cella con altri schiavi. All'inizio lo Zabrak non fece molto, oltre a rannicchiarsi in un angolo e contare. Era tutto ciò che potesse fare. La Donna Blu non lo lasciava in pace e gli urlava contro dicendogli che doveva scappare. Ma come poteva? Era pelle e ossa, a malapena riusciva a muoversi. Lo Zabrak non la guardò più dopo un po'. Scoprì che poteva scappare da quell'inferno nella sua mente e passare il tempo ad esplorare un mondo creato totalmente nella sua testa. Gli altri non sembravano infastiditi da ciò. C'era un Chiss che era anche lui uno schiavo. Lo chiamavano "Braka". Che significava "indegno"? Maul non vedeva il perché. Il Chiss era coraggioso e forte. Era forse perché possedeva la Forza?

Quando si trovava nel suo mondo fantastico, nulla poteva sfiorarlo. Loro non potevano ferirlo, non potevano picchiarlo, non era affamato, e non sentiva dolore. Non stava ancora sanguinando dalla perdita di Ashya, ne sapeva quanto opaca stesse diventando la sua pelle. Non che i Chiss se ne importassero, comunque lo trascinavano fuori dalla cella per continuare i loro esperimenti su di lui. Maul semplicemente si ritirava nella sua mente quando li vedeva. Funzionava sempre. Volava con le ali, come un'aquila oppure correva come il vento quando loro effettuavano gli esperimenti su di lui. Quando si prendevano la briga di dargli da mangiare, era attraverso un tubo. Un altro tubo attraversava la sua virilità per le urine ed un altro per le feci. Maul era a malapena consapevole che lo avevano messo in una sorta di soluzione e che lo stavano colpendo con delle scosse elettriche. Faceva troppo male pensare, così scivolò di nuovo all'interno della sua mente.

Provarono a scuoterlo. Non funzionò. A Maul non importava nulla del cibo o dell'acqua. Non importava quanto assetato lui fosse, c'era l'acqua nel suo mondo dei sogni. Oceani interi pieni di quella roba e montagne di cibo che non finiva mai. Lui poteva star correndo per i prati o star uccidendo il suo Maestro mentre loro usavano il suo corpo e lo abusavano. A Maul non importava. Le sue uniche ragioni per fregarsene erano state Ashya ed Arion. Ed adesso... adesso non c'erano più. Qualche volta la Donna Blu invadeva i suoi sogni, ma lui la ignorava. Lui le diceva di andarsene, oppure spendeva intere giornate ad esplorare le caverne sott'acqua, dove lui poteva fluttuare e respirare senza mai raggiungere la superficie. Qualche volta aveva molto freddo ed era intrappolato in un castello congelato, ma riusciva a scappare sempre.

Maul non sapeva che gli altri schiavi si prendevano cura di lui. Che Braka gli offriva il cibo ed Akeela lavava il suo corpo. Non sentiva mai la sua dolce voce quando cantava in Ryl o bendava le sue ferite. Non sapeva mai quando lei metteva le mani di lui sul suo pancione e gli raccontava cosa stavano facendo i suoi bambini. Gli altri ritenevano lei e Braka impazziti., ma Akeela aveva promesso di chiamare uno dei suoi figli Arion se lui si fosse svegliato; svegliati, per favore svegliati. Abbiamo bisogno di te, Maul. Abbiamo bisogno di te. Tu sei abbastanza forte per combatterli. Per favore salvaci! Lui ignorava ogni loro lamento ed invece cavalcava un magnifico leone ed uccideva un mago cattivo che assomigliava spaventosamente al suo vecchio Maestro. Per una volta, lui era libero. Non sapeva che cosa stava succedendo o che loro avrebbero tentato di tirarlo fuori dalla sua mente.

Sentirono la porta aprirsi.

In qualche modo, Maul venne svegliato dal suo mondo dei sogni. Lui giaceva sveglio sulla lastra di metallo, inchiodato come se stesse per essere vivisezionato. Lo Zabrak ululò dalla paura e dolore. Sangue scorreva da dietro la sua testa, ma non poteva farci nulla al riguardo. Pianse ancora. Perché doveva essere così? Perché non poteva fare quello che gli dicevano le voci ed uccidere tutte queste cattive persone? Si guardò intorno, quasi aspettandosi di vedere un leone, ma non c'era nessuno. Tutto quello che vide era il suo fragile e nudo corpo che giaceva su una vuota e fredda lastra di metallo. Piagnucolò sommessamente e si sforzò di alzarsi. Le sue ginocchia tremolarono sotto il suo peso, però lui si sforzò di rimanere in piedi. Doveva farlo per le voci.

Il primo passo sembrò colpirlo forte, quasi urlò dal dolore, ma si sforzò a continuare a camminare. Faceva così male. Faceva così tanto male, ma doveva andare avanti. Le voci lo stavano rassicurando, dicendogli quanto era bravo e quanto era forte. Maul si sentì riempire l'animo di orgoglio quando iniziò a camminare. Lo Zabrak pianse sommessamente. Le sue gambe continuavano ad oscillare mentre camminava, ma continuò attraverso le sale. Stava cercando una via d'uscita. Pensava di riuscire a vedere la Donna Blu, ma non ne era certo. Lei aveva detto che si sarebbe assicurata il suo successo, o qualcosa del genere. A Maul non importava. Lui odiava la Donna Blu e pensava che poteva andare a morire in un buco per tutto quello che gli importava.

Lei era già morta? Come era morire? Era bello?

Qualcuno urlò. Maul non poteva correre, ma poteva colpire debolmente l'uomo con la Forza. L'uomo resistette, facendosi strada attraverso il debole scudo che Maul era riuscito a evocare e fracassò la testa di Maul sulle piastrelle. Le voci gli stavano urlando nella testa, dicendogli che doveva andare via. Ma Maul non riusciva a muoversi. Era tanto stanco ed il suo corpo era tutto dolorante. E comunque, sarebbe morto se lo avessero picchiato un'altra volta. Era così pronto a morire. Maul offrì un piccolo sorriso all'uomo, giusto prima che qualcosa di caldo ed accecante colpì i suoi occhi.

Maul urlò. Le sue inutili e contorte dita graffiarono i suoi occhi e la sua distrutta voce pianse insieme a quelle voci. Non vedeva! Non vedeva! Si limitò a voltare la testa e guardare intorno a se. Tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era oscurità. Totale oscurità. Sentì il suo corpo trascinato di peso nella sua stanza, e un urlo di angoscia. Qualcuno che odorava di latte e Twi'lek lo prese nelle sue braccia, cullandolo nel suo abbraccio. Maul era debole. Voleva scappare nella sua mente, ma non poteva. Il dolore era troppo fresco per quello. Lo Zabrak pianse nelle braccia di lei. Però riusciva a percepire qualcos'altro nella Forza. Qualcuno che piaceva alla Forza. Lui la ignorò, però.

Beh, lui la ignorò fino a quando non venne avvolto da due set di lekku invece di uno.

Lui alzò una cieca mano ed accarezzò il viso di qualcuno di nuovo. "Chi sei tu?" Bisbigliò lui. E perché gli importava?

"Kilindi." Lei lo portò via da Akeela e lo appoggiò contro il muro. "Devi stare zitto e riacquistare le forze, okay? Altrimenti il tuo spirito della Forza mi perseguiterà all'infinito se tu muori."

"Okay." E quello fu l'ultimo pensiero cosciente di Maul per poi scivolare in un mondo fatto di sogni.


	11. Aiuto

Maul tremò un po' mentre aspettava che Kilindi ritornasse. Non sapeva perché lei fosse così gentile con lui, e non si azzardava a chiedere. C'erano delle volte in cui lui aveva paura che lei fosse soltanto un frutto della sua immaginazione, come alcuni suoi sogni mezzi lucidi. Maul faceva così tanti sogni da non riuscire a distinguere quali di questi fossero reali e quali no. C'erano giorni in cui avrebbe giurato che Ashya fosse solo un pensiero indistinto, oppure giorni in cui avrebbe giurato di non avere mai conosciuto un uomo di nome Arion. Sbatté un po' le palpebre nella sua cella, sperando di vedere di più di semplice oscurità. Quando ancora aveva i suoi occhi, era stato più semplice seppellire le urla nella sua testa. Era strano che potesse ancora vedere la Donna Blu. In questi giorni era in compagnia di un Uomo Blu.

Lui li ignorava entrambi, voltandosi su un lato. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un altro fantasma. Ne vedeva già così tanti di loro che non sapeva se sarebbe mai guarito da quella pazzia. Era sempre stato così forte e sicuro di poter sconfiggere un Cavaliere Jedi? Era davvero tanto forte quanto dicevano le voci? Sbatté ancora le palpebre, ancora tremando. A giudicare dall'odore era, al momento, vicino ad Akeela e Braka. Maul girò la sua testa dolorante, cercando di intercettare la fonte di quel caldo odore. Non poteva dire esattamente che cosa fosse, ma sapeva che c'era. Maul sbuffò frustrato e piantò ciò che era rimasto dei suoi artigli nel suo palmo. Era frustrante!

"Maul." Akeela portò la mano di lui sul pancione di lei e riuscì a sentire qualcosa che colpiva la superficie. Era la stessa sensazione di quando lui aveva Ashya, ma... diversa. E non un brutto diverso. Riusciva a percepire abbastanza nella Forza da sapere che qualunque cosa fosse non stava facendo male Akeela. "Sono tuoi."

"Miei?" Gracchiò Maul. Sbuffò frustrato e si massaggiò la gola. Doveva essere in grado di parlare, ma era difficile per lui. Qualcun altro entrò nella stanza. Dall'odore, Kilindi. Akeela si irrigidì sotto il suo tocco, e lui piangendo chiese. "Miei come Ashya era mia?" Anche se aveva tenuto in braccio sua figlia solo per alcuni minuti, lui aveva bisogno di lei. Lei lo avrebbe salvato, gli avrebbe dato un motivo per uscire di lì. Ma senza di lei... lui si sentiva vuoto. Insensibile. Come se non avesse nessuna ragione per vivere. Un orribile pensiero invase la mente dello Zabrak e lacrime si accumularono ai lati dei suoi occhi rovinati. "Li... li porteranno via?"

Come hanno portato via la mia Ashya?

"Si." Akeela deglutì ed portò uno dei suoi lekku dietro le spalle. "Io non voglio perdere i miei bambini, Maul. Dobbiamo uscire da qui!"

"L'ultima volta che ha provato a scappare, ha perso gli occhi." Kilindi si inginocchiò vicino a lui e gli offrì una ciotola di zuppa. Maul voltò la testa dall'altro lato, il suo stomaco protestò. Non aveva un gattino da nutrire. Non aveva ragioni per mangiare. Kilindi doveva mangiare. Oppure Akeela. La donna Nautolana (?) sospirò e si sedette vicino a lui. "Maul. O mangi, o ti costringo a mangiare. Non puoi restare lì seduto a deprimerti! Se diventi troppo magro, ti uccideranno!" Sembrava arrabbiata e Maul le permise di nutrirlo. Aveva un cattivo sapore, solo brodo di carne, ma lui deglutì. Cose brutte succedevano a schiavi che non obbedivano. Maul lo aveva imparato dal suo Maestro ed il suo tempo passato in questi laboratori. L'ultima cosa che gli serviva era essere punito di nuovo.

"Non puoi farglielo fare." Mormorò Braka. Stava facendo qualcosa a giudicare dal suono, ma Maul non sapeva cosa. Lui sospirò un poco e si appoggiò. Gli piaceva Kilindi. Lei era gentile, e non lo feriva mai. "So che vuoi quei bambini, Akeela, ma è fragile quanto l'acqua. E comunque, gli Zabrak hanno migliori istinti materni che paterni. Farebbero meglio ad allevarle Zabrak che a torturare noi."

"Non si allevano sensibili alla Forza." Rispose Kilindi. "Io sono nata su Zyggeria, dovrei saperlo. Loro abbandonano i cuccioli e li vendono ai macelli."

"Macelli?" Braka sembrava curioso. E troppo come gli altri Chiss per i gusti di Maul.

"È dove vengono portati i corpo dei morti. Fertilizzante, cibo per cani, per maiali, robe del genere." Spiegò Kilindi. "Credimi quando ti dico che loro non si tengono gli Zabrak sensibili alla Forza. È solo una cattiva idea. Le femmine sarebbero troppo difficili da gestire, ed i maschi ucciderebbero le altre persone."

Braka scosse la testa. "Prenditi cura di Big Red lì. Vedi se riesci a mettere un po' di carne su quelle ossa. Sarà anche pazzo, ma non lo voglio morto."

Maul scansò via un po' di zuppa. "Le voci dicono che sono perfettamente sano."

"Sentire le voci vuol dire che sei pazzo." Mormorò Braka. Lui però si voltò, e cercò di prendere un po' di sonno. Lui esalò un sospiro. Il suo stomaco ora protestava, ma doveva mangiare. Quindi aprì la bocca come un bravo bambino ed inghiottì. Se i Chiss avevano mandato lei, avevano sbagliato a scegliere. Kilindi era gentile, non crudele. Lei non lo stava minimamente sfiorando. Allo stesso tempo però, Maul voleva sapere il perché. Lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio quando alla fine anche lei lo avrebbe tradito.


	12. Attacco

Stava terribilmente male. Il suo corpo stava per arrendersi, ed i chip impiantati nei suoi due cuori non aiutavano per niente. Maul si sentiva leggero e male. Riusciva a mala pena a bisbigliare i numeri e tremava, il suo intero corpo si stava spegnendo. Kilindi era con lui. Anche Akeela. Gli parlavano un po', ma lui era così andato che non sapeva che cosa gli stessero dicendo. E non gli importava nemmeno. Maul tremava come una foglia in un tornado. Il suo intero corpo dolorante. Si sentiva come se lo stessero squarciando dall'interno, ma non c'era nulla che lui potesse fare. Il suo intero corpo era in procinto di spegnersi. Onestamente, Maul era okay con quello. Non gli creava nessun problema morire e sparpagliarsi nel vento. La Donna Blu era morta. Il suo Maestro lo voleva morto. Nessuno lo voleva e Maul era abbastanza convinto che nessuno lo avrebbe mai voluto.

"Nove ottantatré... nove settantasei... nove sessantanove..." Nemmeno i numeri non lo aiutavano ora. C'era uno strano senso di vuoto nelle sue braccia, e lui rimase steso là, fluttuante nello spazio. Non era un problema per Maul. Poteva sentire delle urla, sembrava che i Chiss stessero combattendo. A Maul non importava. Ciondolò la sua testa all'indietro mormorando numeri. Quando sarebbe arrivato allo zero, allora poteva morire. Maul restò sdraiato lì ad osservare il soffitto. C'erano voci che gli urlavano contro, ma non gli interessava. Rabbrividì un poco. "Nove sessanta due..." Senza senso. Nulla. Sarebbe morto, e non c'era assolutamente nulla che poteva faci al riguardo. Ma a Maul non importava così tanto. Restò ancora lì. Non si potevano torturare i morti dopo tutto.

"Maul!" Strillò Kilindi. C'era del vetro infranto, le urla dei feriti, l'odore di fumo. Maul poteva aver sorriso. Restò lì a ciondolarsi, senza fregarsene nella galassia. Sarebbe morto. Sarebbe morto e non avrebbe potuto farci nulla al riguardo. "Maul! Sta succedendo qualcosa! Usa la Forza! Fai qualsiasi trucco ti permette di usare la Forza! Fa qualcosa, dannazione!"

"Nove cinquantacinque..." Non gli importava. Riusciva a sentire Braka, che cercava una via d'uscita. C'erano le urla dei feriti e di quelli intrappolati in sezioni in fiamme del laboratorio. A Maul non importava. Riusciva ad assaggiare la cenere che bruciava, sentire il fumo. Ma che cosa poteva fare? Era soltanto uno Zabrak distrutto. C'erano altre persone, più intelligenti e forti di lui, quelli potevano farcela. "Nove quarantotto..."

"Non serve. Wonder Boy è rigido, pazzo delirante!" Braka colpì qualcosa e qualunque cosa fosse andò a schiantarsi al suolo. "Dobbiamo uscire di qui, Kili. Alek, Kili, Akeela... Dobbiamo riuscire a sfondare questa porta o arrostiremo qui dentro!"

"È inutile, Braka." Il Pau'an si mosse, e Maul riuscì a percepire la tristezza in lui. Lui era stato venduto dalla sua famiglia, proprio come Braka. "Le porte non possono essere sfondate, non da noi. Sono rinforzate con beskar. Ci servirebbe un miracolo per uscire di qui e ora... ora non credo abbiamo miracoli a disposizione." Il Pau'an sospirò e posò una fredda mano sulla spalla di Maul. Maul emise un rantolo irregolare. Gli piaceva Alek. "E Maul è distrutto, Braka. Ha perso sua figlia ed il suo migliore amico. Sarebbe meglio se morisse."

"No." Akeela si avvicinò. "Non ti lascerò uccidere Maul, Alek. Lui mi conosce, conosce Kili, e conosce i bambini. O usciamo tutti di qui oppure nessuno esce da qui. Ne laissez personne derrière."

"Io non parlo Ryl." Disse si scatto Alek. "E sono piuttosto sicuro che sei l'unica che lo parla!"

"Ha detto che nessuno deve rimanere indietro." Bisbigliò Kilindi. La stanza si faceva sempre più calda e Maul rimase in silenzio. Si chiese che aspetto avrebbero avuto i suoi figli. I bambini dei quali gli parlava Akeela e di come lei sognava una vita con lui. La donna Nautolana posò le mani sulla porta. "Sta succedendo qualcosa. Riesco a sentirlo. Credo che usciremo da qui"

Meno di cinque minuti dopo, il vetro si frantumò. Maul voltò un poco la testa, riusciva a percepire coloro che aveva combattuto su Naboo. Tanto tempo fa, Naboo. Quasi tre anni... lui non si mosse quando iniziò a sentire delle voci e delle forti mani lo sollevarono. Non poteva avvertirli. Non aveva voce per farlo, Loro se la erano presa. Emise un lieve gemito, ma non c'era altro che potesse fare. Loro non avevano idea di che cosa era lui e che cosa era in grado di fare. Lo stavano trasportando. I movimenti sballottavano la sua clavicola, ma non poteva urlare dal dolore. Poteva percepirne tre di loro, due che non conosceva ed uno si. Conosceva colui che lo stava trasportando.

Lui colpì. Loro assunsero il controllo e la macchina prese il sopravvento. Ci fu un urlo ed il collare cadde ed il suo corpo prese vita. Maul riusciva a vedere, ma in grigio e bianco. Uno degli uomini nella divisa bianca strillò poco prima che il suo collo si ruppe, un altro venne scaraventato vivo tra le fiamme. Lui attraverso la Forza afferrò una spada laser e uccise un Jedi. l'uomo morì soffocato dal suo stesso sangue. Il Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn urlò un avvertimento. Gli lanciò la spada laser addosso, ma Maul la distrusse a mezzaria con la Forza. Un clone lo attaccò. L'uomo fu morto in pochi secondi, la sua testa rotolò ai suoi piedi. I Mostri lo obbligarono a danzare attorno a quei Jedi, gli fecero percepire la Forza tutta intoro a se. Era tutto così facile. Gli impianti lo rendevano più veloce, più forte. Si scagliò contro un altro gruppo di cloni, facendoli arretrare. In pochi secondi, aveva fatto crollare un'intera sezione del soffitto sopra le loro teste e li aveva seppelliti nell'incendio.

"Maul!" Gridò Qui-Gon Jinn, cercando di calmarlo. "Non sei obbligato a farlo! Lascia la spada laser! Mollala! Andrà tutto bene! So che sei spaventato, so che sei ferito, ma lascia la spada e fidati di me!"

Maul lo afferrò nella Forza. Pioggia entrava dal soffitto spalancato ed inzuppava i due uomini. Maul lo reggeva dal collo, il suo corpo rovinato tremante per lo sforzo. "Quanto ti piace la mia arma, Maestro Jedi?"

"A-arma?" Qui-Gon cercava di afferrare le mani invisibili, spasmando mentre gli finiva l'aria.

"Si. La nostra arma. Un peccato che sta per ritrovarsi a corto di vapore. Dovresti sentire come sta pregando di lasciarti andare." Il volto di Maul si contorse in qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso, ma i suoi occhi terrorizzato raccontavano la vera storia. "Chip di controllo equipaggiati con sensori di movimento. Esattamente quelli impiantati nei vostri cloni. Non dovrei dirtelo questo, ma stai comunque per morire..." Accadde qualcosa. Un improvviso dolore acuto e tutto divenne scuro. Maul stava in ginocchio, accartocciandosi. Dolore si estendeva nel suo petto, ma non poteva urlare. Non c'era nulla là. Solo... solo una luce.

"No! No! Maul!" Qui-Gon sorresse il suo corpo e lo colpì con un impulso a basso voltaggio. Lui tremò. "Adiamo! Maul! Devi alzarti! Ti devi alzare!" Maul non si mosse. Il suo corpo era pesante, i suoi cuori battevano solo grazie agli impulsi. "Andiamo. Forza, Maul. Ti prego. So che sei forte, devi essere forte. Sei sopravvissuto a quel reattore, e come diavolo ho fatto a essere così stupido?! Ti devi alzare. Andiamo. Ti prego, Maul. Ti prego.

La luce. Era così soffice, così calda, così invitante...

"Signore?" Lui era a malapena consapevole delle piccole mani nelle sue, o del modo in cui lo stavano aprendo. Riusciva a percepire il ragazzino che aveva salvato. "Signore, per favore non morire. Non morire come è morto Dirt. Perché ho promesso a Dirt che ti avrei salvato. Perché sarò un Maestro Jedi ed ucciderò tutti quei bastardi!"

Maul sentì la luce invadere il suo corpo. Quanto era calda. Come gli prometteva di prendersi cura di lui e di amarlo... Lui alzò leggermente la testa e riuscì a sentire quanto erano deboli i suoi cuori. Il ragazzino era lì. Il ragazzino che aveva salvato. Maul si appoggiò indietro. "Zero..."

E lasciò andare.


	13. Sette Minuti

Caleb non voleva ritornare sul pianeta spaventoso. Lì era dove Dirt era stato torturato, dove il suo primo amico non Jedi era stato ucciso. Se non fosse stato per questo posto, Dirt sarebbe stato ancora vivo. Avrebbe dovuto avere un vero nome e sarebbe andato a vivere su Kesh. Dirt avrebbe potuto avere un vero nome Keshiri. Avrebbe potuto avere una moglie, una famiglia, bambini. Invece, la sua vita è stata interrotta prematuramente. È morto tra le braccia di Caleb. Anche se tutto questo era successo qualche anno fa, Caleb ancora piangeva la sua morte. Si chiedeva se l'attaccamento che provava per Dirt gli avrebbe impedito di diventare un Cavaliere Jedi. Se era così, avrebbe costruito la sua personale spada laser e sarebbe diventato lui il protettore, i Jedi non stavano facendo un gran bel lavoro.

Maestro Qui-Gon entrò correndo nella nave comando, zuppo a causa della pioggia, sporco e sangue. C'era un magrissimo Zabrak dalla pelle rossa tra le sue braccia, molto malato ed a mala pena aggrappato alla vita. Caleb sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi. C'erano anche altre persone radunate nella nave, ma Caleb aveva occhi soltanto per lo Zabrak rosso nelle bracca di Qui-Gon. Quasi non si muoveva ed era zuppo di sangue. Caleb si avvicinò, osservando lo Zabrak. Il fuoco e ghiaccio che sempre sentiva essere emanato da lui era debole adesso. Il fuoco era un tizzone opaco ed il ghiaccio era neve sciolta. Caleb osservò velocemente lo Zabrak. Molto del sangue non era il suo, al che veniva da chiedersi come ci era finito su di lui. Caleb, però, non fece domande. Corse solo a chiamare i medici.

Kix sembrava molto teso quando arrivò, ma non disse nulla. Appoggiò lo Zabrak sul tavolo operatorio. La prima cosa che notò erano gli impianti... ne aveva quasi cinquanta. Metallo fuso con la sua spina dorsale, braccia, ai lati della testa, sulle gambe, dovunque erano riusciti ad infilare pezzi di metallo e circuiti. Caleb si sentì male. Come avevano potuto fargli questo?! Non sapeva nemmeno il nome dello Zabrak, ma sapeva che l'uomo meritava di meglio. Deve essere stato in agonia. Kix aveva messo lo Zabrak in completo supporto vitale. Era debole, così debole, così decisero di tirare fuori gli impianti vicino ai suoi cuori. Quello lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio. Davvero, non era nelle condizioni di affrontare un intervento, ma dovevano farlo in ogni caso. L'uomo stava soffrendo troppo, loro non potevano non fare niente.

Si rivelò essere una pessima idea. Probabilmente li dentro c'era un interruttore di emergenza collegato all'intero apparato, perché i cuori di Maul smisero di battere. Non avevano nemmeno aperto tutto il suo petto. Stavano solo cercando gli impianti vicini, ma stava andando tutto in tilt. Caleb non ne sapeva molto sulle macchine che tenevano in vita lo Zabrak, ma era abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbero dovuto sanguinare. Kix aveva iniziato subito il massaggio cardiaco, togliendogli dal volto la maschera ed iniziando le compressioni sul suo petto. Lo Zabrak non si mosse. Gli unici battiti cardiaci registrati venivano da cosa il clone stava facendo. Qui-Gon utilizzò la sua spada laser per fare un buco nel suo petto ed iniziò a rianimare i cuori dello Zabrak con una leggera corrente. Lui non si mosse.

Caleb urlò in preda all'orrore. No! Non stava succedendo davvero! Afferrò la mano immobile dello Zabrak e si aggrappò a lui, meravigliandosi di quanto fossero lisce le sue mani e di quanto sembrasse debole. "Ce la farà, Kix? Vero? Vero? Deve farcela? Non è vero?"

"Non lo so, piccolo." Kix abbassò lo sguardo. "Lui è un combattente, questo glielo concedo, ma le probabilità sono un po' a suo sfavore questa volta." Il clone si massaggiò il viso e continuò a lavorare. Era chiaro che sapeva che cosa doveva fare. Ma che cosa poteva fare il clone medico? Lo Zabrak era in condizioni orribili. Il suo corpo si stava arrendendo e sembrava che lui non ci stesse nemmeno provando. Caleb afferrò ancora la sua mano, pregandolo silenziosamente di stare meglio e diventare forte. C'era la Twi'lek Rutiana, Akeela. Lei aveva bisogno di lui. Lui doveva stare meglio per lei ed i bambini. Poi c'era Kilindi, la Nautolana che sembrava piacergli. Doveva continuare a combattere, per lei almeno.

"Il suo nome è Maul." Qui-Gon rivolse a Caleb un'occhiata completamente devastata. "Io... L'ho conosciuto. Una volta, prima di tutto questo. Era stato inviato per attaccare la Regina Amidala, me ed Obi-Wan. Non... finì bene per lui. Lui è sopravvissuto e... è finitò qui."

"Maul." Caleb gli massaggiò il braccio, pronunciando il nome. Non c'era nulla che potesse fare. Maul doveva diventare forte da solo. Loro potevano solo supportarlo. Ma l'uomo era forte, molto più forte di quanto gli altri gli davano credito. Caleb gli disse quanto era forte e quanto doveva essere coraggioso per poter stare meglio. E sembrò funzionare. Dopo alcuni minuti i suoi cuori iniziarono a battere di nuovo. Affaticati, ma ancora lì. Kix guardò tutti e tre gli impianti in puro disgusto.

"C'è un interruttore di emergenza li dentro." Ringhiò il vecchio clone. Si passò una mano sporca di sangue sulla faccia ed iniziò richiudere le ferite. Maul venne lasciato ancora al supporto vitale. Era molto evidente ora che non stava affatto bene, che aveva bisogno di aiuto. Ma comunque Caleb rimase con lui e posò la sua collana di quarzo nella mano dello Zabrak. Era per lui quando si sarebbe sentito meglio. Un punto focale. Era molto strano, ma Caleb pensò che qualcosa stesse bisbigliando attorno a lui. Poteva a malapena vedere qualcosa nella sua vista periferica. Li classificò come stress, però, e scivolò velocemente fuori dall'area medica. Doveva trovare Anakin oppure Ferus. Loro avrebbero saputo cosa fare.

Anakin era seduto sul divano, dolore evidente sul suo volto. "Li senti?"

"Si." Caleb si sedette vicino al ragazzo più grande di lui. "Vogliono qualcuno di nome Seris Madreth."

Anakin annuì. "Sono felice che lo senti anche tu." Abbassò lo sguardo ed iniziò a giocare con uno dei cuscini. "C'è qualcosa a proposito di quel Zabrak. Qualcosa che non mi è chiaro..."


	14. Lui Ha Bisogno Di un Amico

Ahsoka si massaggiò un po' la gamba destra, cercando di capire che cosa doveva fare con tutto questo. Erano appena tornati da quell'orribile castello su quel pianeta di ghiaccio ed ora avevano tutti i prigionieri con loro. Un volta finiti i conti, c'è n'erano circa cento di loro. Solo pochi Chiss però. La maggior parte erano Zabrak. Ahsoka aveva sentito dire che si poteva comprare facilmente un gattino di Zabrak da una nave di schiavi e sembrava essere vero. La giovane Togruta si stava per sentire male. Lei sospirò e guardò in basso verso i suoi stivali. Che cosa doveva fare? Tutti i prigionieri avevano bisogno di aiuto, ma era lo Zabrak rosso che li preoccupava di più. In lui percepivano il fuoco ed il ghiaccio, dicevano alcuni, ed alcuni bisbigliavano cauti che lui poteva anche essere la Spada dei Jedi.

Ahsoka ne dubitava fortemente. La Forza non avrebbe permesso ad una persona tanto distrutta di essere così speciale e potente.

Lei si sedette accanto a lui, toccando lentamente il suo viso. Lo Zabrak pianse al contatto, ma era molto differente dai gemiti di dolore che di solito emetteva. Lo avevano messo sotto morfina, ma potevano solo dare una certa quantità, altrimenti lo avrebbero ucciso. Al momento era al limite. La Togruta rimase seduta accanto a lui, cercando di non guardare La Twi'lek o la Nautolana. Akeela aveva i suoi bambini con se. Gemelli. Un maschio, una femmina. Erano molto rari e speciali: ibridi Zabrak-Twi'lek. Pochi nascevano senza l'aiuto dei macchinari si Kamino o di un laboratorio. La Nautolana, Kilindi, era seduta lì, massaggiandosi le braccia. Sembrava essere molto arrabbiata per un qualche motivo. Ahsoka aveva paura di conoscere la ragione. Lo Zabrak distrutto che lei ora reggeva forse non si sarebbe mai risvegliato.

La piccola, Caraboo, si sistemò accanto a suo padre sul letto e lo guardò con grandi occhi. "Si sveglierà, vero?" Aveva degli occhi tanto tormentati per avere solo cinque anni. Era una bambina che aveva visto troppo e sapeva già la verità sulla vita. "Si deve svegliare, 'Soka. Lui deve!"

"lo so." Mormorò Ahsoka. Lei guardò verso un clone che era nel gruppo vicino e lo fece sedere accanto a lei. Maul aveva bisogno di tutta la gentilezza che poteva avere. Ahsoka sfiorò i tatuaggi sul suo volto ed inviò una sensazione piacevole attraverso la Forza verso la sua mente. Lei si ritirò velocemente, impaurita dal tornado di oscurità e dolore. Lui non era come Alek, oscuro e ghiacciato dentro. Lì dentro c'era anche un fuoco caldo ed ardente. Lei lanciò un'occhiata a Kilindi ed anche lei iniziò a dargli conforto. Lui sembrava reagire meglio ai suoi tocchi che a quelli di qualunque altro. Forse riusciva a percepirla. Forse lui era solo distrutto dentro ed i tocchi di lei erano i migliori. Ahsoka non aveva modo di sapere la risposta e capì che non voleva nemmeno saperla.

Lo Zabrak si mosse un poco e gemette a causa di un improvviso dolore. Ahsoka ritirò velocemente la mano. Lei e gli altri sapevano molto bene quanto questo Zabrak fosse forte quando gli serviva. Aveva già ucciso alcuni cloni e Jedi. L'ultima cosa che gli serviva era aggiungerne degli altri. Akeela strinse a se i suoi figli e si guardò in giro allerta. Ahsoka la invitò ad andarsene. Lo Zabrak era pericoloso. Aveva già ucciso due Jedi ed una ventina di cloni. Lultima cosa che doveva accadere era che anche i ragazzi venissero uccisi. Ahsoka mise una mano sulla sua spada, solo per precauzione, se doveva renderlo inoffensivo. Lui era pericoloso. Molto pericoloso.

Forse il Consiglio aveva avuto ragione quando propose di ospitare gli ex-prigionieri al Tempio. Si era già verificato un suicidio, una donna Twi'lek che non ce la faceva più.

Ciechi occhi dorati si aprirono ed Ahsoka gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua. Lui bevve lentamente, ma rimase con la testa sul cuscino. Ahsoka era ancora diffidente nei suoi confronti. L'ultima cosa che doveva succedere era un combattimento. Anche se lui era così debole da non riuscire nemmeno ad alzare la testa dal cuscino. La Togruta massaggiò dolcemente i suoi corni e venne premiata con delle fusa delicate. Dopo un momento pianse un poco e mormorò una risposta ad una domanda che solo lui riuscì a sentire. Il cuore di Ahsoka si spezzò ancora di più. Lui era pazzo. Lo Zabrak era sopravvissuto tanto al lungo, solo per perdere la sua sanità mentale a causa dell'orrore. Lei sospirò un po' e guardò velocemente Tup. Il clone dai capelli lunghi voleva iniziare una terapia mentale e questo era un buon posto come un altro per iniziare.

"Ehilà." Tup fece attenzione ad utilizzare un tono di voce basso e si avvicinò per rannicchiarsi vicino a Maul. Lo Zabrak sembrò sciogliersi al tocco e ricambiò il gesto. "Il mio nome è Tup. Ahsoka, Kili e io ci siamo presi cura di te mentre dormivi." Prese una delle scheletriche mani di Maul e la massaggiò. "Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo quando sei arrivato. Pensavamo di averti perso la maggior parte del tempo."

Lo Zabrak guardò altrove e si incurvò. Lui era distrutto. Tanto distrutto. "Perché?" Gracchiò lui. Lui alzò una mano tremante e Tup si avvicinò, così che Maul potesse toccare il suo viso. Ahsoka realizzò che lui non aveva artigli ed il suo cuore si frantumò in migliaia di pezzi. Maul aveva bisogno degli artigli. Erano parte delle sue dita! Ed a giudicare dalle cicatrici... dovevano aver fatto male. Tanto, tanto male. "Io... io non merito questo. Ho ucciso dei cloni. Ho ucciso dei Jedi. Perché non mi avete solo lasciato morire?"

"Qui-Gon ti ha salvato." Rispose Ahsoka. "Gli piace prendere con se gli esterni e mi piace pensare che ora tu sei uno dei suoi protetti."

Maul annuì e si rannicchiò sotto le coperte. Si rifiutò di bere il brodo di carne, anche se era pelle e ossa. "Io non voglio essere un protetto." Borbottò lui. "Voglio solo Ashya ed Arion di nuovo con me."

"Li cercheremo." Tup diede una veloce occhiata ad Ahsoka. Ahsoka fece spallucce. Ashya ed Arion non erano sulla lista dei prigionieri liberati, ma era possibile che quelli fossero soltanto degli pseudonimi. "Ti prometto che li rivedrai presto, va bene?"

Lo Zabrak rosso scosse leggermente la testa. "Non posso." Bisbigliò lui. Lui sospirò prima di svenire di nuovo. "Non potete riportarmeli perché sono morti."


End file.
